Your Attention
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Sakura's keeping secrets. She's also trying to get the attention of a certain silver-haired jounin. Kakashi is beginning to notice sakura's behavior and her other friends as well. what will they do to find out what she's hiding? Kakashi/Sakura kakasaku pairing Rated M for language and sexual stuff Changed it up a bit
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**Hey Guys! Well this would be my second fanfic!**

**Pairings: Kakashi/Sakura Naruto/Hinata Ino/Genma Ten-Ten/Neji and yeah!**

**anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 1: Secrets

Sakura stepped out of the hospital building, taking in the fresh air. After days and shift-after-shift, healing injured shinobi, she was finally given a few days to rest and replenish lost chakra. Although, no war was taking place between lands and villages, there seemed to be no end to the numbers of injured shinobi returning from missions. Her mentor and master, the Hokage Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannins, has requested her presence in the hospital, assisting anyone in need of medical attention, whether the injury was fatal or not.

She sighed, finally relieved to step out of the hospital, even if it was just for a few days. Her pink locks, blowing which way the wind wills it, after two years, have grown lengthwise just below her rib cage and her eyes were still the same emerald green color. Of course, she has also grown taller and the years of training have helped her mature in more ways than one.

After years of searching for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto has finally managed to return him to the village. All those years proved to have been worthwhile, strengthening Sakura physically and emotionally. It was a surprise to her friends when she acted differently compared to the past, when she would always obsess about him. She no longer held those same emotions about Sasuke, although, it did piss her off that Karin, the red-head witch, in her opinion, came with Sasuke and was welcomed into the village…with hesitation. She was hooked to Sasuke, following him wherever he went.

_Well I sure am glad I'm not attached to Sasuke anymore_, she thought to herself. She took a seat on a bench, under the shade of a Cherry Blossom tree. No flowers bloomed, due to the fact that spring has already passed and fall was on its way. _I could get used to this, just sitting in the shade, so peaceful and…_

"Sakura-Chan!" she took a deep breath, ready to finish the short moment of peace, and turned to her blond, friend. He waved his hand in the air, as if his voice wasn't enough to get her attention. It has been a while since she talked to Naruto. Almost eight months from what she can remember. Yes, she sees him every now and then, passing by each other in the street of the Hidden Leaf Village, but there was no time to engage in any conversation or what-so-ever.

"Naruto," she walked up to him, into the arms he opened, in order to embrace her, "It's been a while. How are you?" She couldn't help but notice how much taller he has gotten within just a few months. She was hoping she would still be taller than he was. Along with his growth, she noticed how mature his physical featured have become, shoulders more broad, and even the muscles and shape of his face was a little bit more on the manly side than before.

"Great! I heard from Shizune that Grandma Tsunade finally gave you a break from the hospital," he answered, while she was still engulfed in his tight hug, "I decided to come here to pick you up, since the group decided to have a small reunion. It's been a while Sakura-Chan. Everyone misses you!"

Sakura laughed, trying to breathe, "Naruto. I can't breathe!" When he finally let her go, she smiled, "I've missed you guys too. How about we head on to where they are and we can catch up on what's been going on?"

Naruto agreed and led her to a barbeque restaurant, where they found the rookie nine, along with Kakashi, Genma, Gai's team, and the dreaded Karin, whose arm was linked to Sasuke. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and was greeted by loud yells and cheers. Questions were being thrown at her from everyone as she took a seat beside her ex-sensei, who greeted her with a small hug a smile beneath his mask.

"Forehead, where the hell have you been?" Ino, Sakura's best friend yelled from across the table. She had an annoyed look on her face. Sakura noticed that her blond hair was the same length as before and was tied to a single pony tail. "You've missed so much! I thought you died or something!"

"Pig! I work in the same hospital you do! Of course, I am with the higher rank medics," she smirked at the reaction from Ino, "Scratch that, I am the best medic, who surpassed even my lady Tsunade. It's no wonder you never saw me there." It was true. Sakura was told personally by her mentor that she has surpassed the legendary sannin in terms of the medical field.

"Now girls, calm down," Genma interrupted, wrapping an arm around Ino, who was seated beside him, "Sakura, you shouldn't belittle my girlfriend." Sakura was surprised, trying to hold a gasp.

"Girlfriend?" she asked. She has missed a lot. Who knew Ino could get her hands on one of the hot shot jounins in the village, not to mention an older one too, not that it bothered Sakura. She thought quite a few of the older jounins where exceptionally attractive, including Kakashi Hatake.

"That's right Forehead! Genma and I have been exclusive for three weeks now. In fact, we're one of the hottest couple in the village," Ino bragged, nodding to herself about what an achievement it was to snag such a wanted man in the village, "Where's your boyfriend billboard brow? That is if you even have one."

The group looked at Sakura, waiting for her response. Kakashi looked down to his former student, the sudden mood change he felt emanating from her. Did she have a boyfriend? If she did why is it unknown? His curiosity was building up.

Kiba interrupted the sudden silence, "Well Sakura, if you're embarrassed to say you don't have one, don't worry, I'll be your man." He winked at Sakura, which earned him a smack on the head by Naruto.

Sakura looked at everyone on the table, Hinata was holding onto Naruto, which obviously meant that the idiot has finally understood her feelings; Choji was munching on the barbeque along with Lee, who must've thought it to be a competition. Ten-Ten was leaning against Neji. Everyone else was looking at her, waiting for her response.

"Well you see," before she could continue, Sakura was interrupted by a tight embrace. "T-Temari!" she returned the hug. As soon as they pulled apart, Temari took a seat beside Shikamaru and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Sakura wasn't surprised though, she knew about their relationship, probably even before anyone else did.

"Hey Sakura," Sakura turned to the puppet master, Kakuro, who also gave her a hug.

"Hi Kakuro," she greeted back and smiled. Her smile almost faded when she saw the Kazekage behind his brother. His red hair was in a mess, which it always was. His shoulders, broad and toned, muscles hugged by his clothes and he still had the same handsome face. "Gaara," she quickly acknowledged him and turned to everyone one else.

"Sakura, that's no way to talk to the Kazekage!" Ino noticed the informality of Sakura's greeting. "And you never answered the question!"

"Shut up pig! And no okay? I do not have a boyfriend," Sakura was uncomfortable. Kakashi, who was seated next to Sakura, noticed this. His curiosity was beginning to grow even more; however, rather than asking he pulled out his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book and began to read.

_This is so weird! What's he doing here? Oh God, I hope he didn't tell anyone about it! If Naruto or Sasuke found out, who knows what they could do to him! _Sakura was fighting the urge to just leave the room. Everyone was now seated at the large table, the only one big enough to fit every single one of them.

Genma looked at Sakura and bluntly stated, "Sakura, it's too bad your chest is as flat as ever." Sakura froze at what he said. Everyone was shocked and prepared for oncoming death of Genma, but instead Sakura laughed and shook it off.

"You're right," she laughed, "Nature's been cruel to me, it sucks not have huge boobs…I guess." Everyone stared at her, shocked. Gaara slightly smiled and shook his head, while everyone seemed to wonder if Sakura spent her eight months in anger management classes rather than in the hospital.

"Must be why you're single forehead," Ino snorted.

"Damn, I just noticed that too. I need a woman with huge breasts ya know?" Kiba sighed.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto was beginning to get nervous. Sakura could lose it any moment.

Karin laughed at Sakura, "It's no wonder Sasuke chose me over you!" She pointed to her chest, which weren't very big, but she did have shape there.

Sakura glared. _This bitch! She's asking for it! That's it!_ Sakura began to gather chakra in her right hand. Kakashi stepped away from the table before Sakura punched it, causing it to shatter into pieces. Everyone stopped to look at her, afraid of what she might do next. All except for Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, and Kakuro, were afraid.

"I'm heading home now. Goodnight. Oh and by the way, having humongous boobs isn't everything. It's hard enough to breathe as it is with them." Sakura walked out. Everyone stared at her, confused at what she meant by that.

"You're all idiots," Temari said, once Sakura was gone. "You have no idea how many things Sakura's holding back. Don't go pissing her off again."

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. The moment she stepped into her doorstep, she quickly removed her clothes, and then prepared a warm bath. Now she had nothing but bandages wrapped around her chest and teal shorts, looking at her reflection.

"Gaara," she turned around, noticing the dark shadow standing by her bedroom door. She knew he's been standing there for about a minute or two, watching her become frustrated with every second that passed.

"Sakura," he paused, "It must be even harder to breathe, with those bindings suffocating your chest. Why do you try so hard to hide them?" he stepped towards her, then leaned against the wall, a smile on his face.

"You know whatever happened before. It's all over, you're engaged and we both agreed that whatever relationship we had would end when your engagement became official." Sakura pondered for a moment. She didn't really have a romantic relationship with Gaara; it was more the friends with benefits type. He was her first and she was his. They agreed on certain terms and one which stated that once the Kazekage's engagement was announced, their sexual relationship would come to an end.

"Hn. You didn't answer the question."

"You know I'm trying to find someone who's going to accept me with my flaws; someone who doesn't give a damn about appearance."

"Don't hide them," Sakura looked at Gaara while he spoke, "It's obvious you're not looking, you want _his_ attention."

_Well, I think that's the most I've heard him speak in a single sentence_. Sakura knew who he meant though, "I do not have feelings for him." She stood up, letting he bindings fall off, "Fine, It's about time they had some fresh air too!"

Gaara froze as he watched the tight bindings fall from Sakura's chest. It was hard enough to control himself with them on, and now that they were off, sudden heat began to build up inside of him. "S-Sakura…" Sakura looked at him and noticed how flushed Gaara's face was becoming.

"Out!" she yelled and pushed him out the door, the heat rising to her face. She loved Gaara, just not romantically, and she knew how uncontrollable and dominating he can get. She couldn't risk anything right now.

_Okay Sakura, breathe…You've been on plenty of seduction missions. Even Ino managed to snag Genma. How hard can it be to show him how much you've changed? I hope he isn't as clueless as Naruto when it comes to romance. Your only competition is pretty much every female in the village…or more… ohhh. Who am I kidding? It'd be so awkward… We're talking about one of the hottest bachelors in the village. The sex God himself. Kakashi Hatake._

_**How was that? Read and Review please:)**_

_**I will try to update ASAP! this might be a long story and it might get random, but it's written just for fun x)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Here's chapter two!**

**I had plenty of time to type today!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters!**

Chapter 2: Unexpected

_There. That should do it_. Sakura took a look at herself in the mirror, noticing the change in her appearance. As she promised, she no longer wrapped her chest, to cover her breasts. Today was one of her days off from the hospital, and she hoped that the Hokage would not interrupt her relaxation day with a mission. She wore a pink tube top with cherry blossom prints decorating it and a pink skirt that landed four inches above her knees. _Not too short and not too long. Not very revealing, but still sexy…I hope._ Her hair was in its natural form, flowing straight, landing just below her ribcage.

As soon as she stepped out of her home, she was greeted by Naruto's loud voice, "Sakura-cha…" he stopped. His mouth fell open as he saw Sakura walk out of her door. Her clothes were hugging her curves perfectly and her chest wasn't as flat chested as it looked before. "What happened Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, well you see…" Sakura explained to her friend her sudden change in appearance on their way to the training grounds. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi were going train, while Sakura watched. It was her day off; therefore, she did not have to train. Naruto couldn't help but glance at Sakura's body, while she talked, but eventually tore his eyes from her, knowing full well that Hinata would be pissed off if he kept staring at his teammate like that. Although, they have not been on a mission together for eight months, he still considered her as a teammate.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Sasuke and Sai were already sparring, while Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch reading one of his porn books. Sakura, once again, inwardly rolled her eyes. She never understood why her ex-sensei was so into those smutty, trashy, perverted books. _If those books were really that good, then shouldn't he get turned on while reading them?_ Sakura blushed, realizing what just crossed her mind. _Oh God, I'm turning into a pervert now!_

Removing the thought from her mind, she walked towards the Copy-ninja, with Naruto. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. He was close enough for him to hear without him having to have to yell and yet he still yelled. Sakura walked towards them and looked up at Kakashi, who did not turn his eyes away from the book.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted. Sakura, pretending not to care, sat down next to the tree trunk.

"Sensei, aren't you going to train with me?" Naruto asked. He crossed his arms and glared at Kakashi, who was still busy with her book. They did not notice that Sasuke and Sai have already stopped sparring. Sasuke was staring at Sakura, first analyzing her body, and then masked his emotions.

Sai, on the other hand, was straighter to the point, "Hey Ugly, your boobs are huge." Naruto and Sasuke had their mouths hanging open and what the ex ANBU said. Their faces deep shades of red and blood dripping from their nose. Sakura looked up at him, a hint of pink on her cheeks, and muttered for him to shut up.

It was only then that Kakashi looked away from his book and took a good look at Sakura. He did notice the change in Sakura's physical form; however, he somewhat had already figured out that she was hiding them, due to the fact the she seemed to have a hard time breathing when she sat next to him at the restaurant last night.

"Naruto, I told you I'm no longer your sensei. We're equals now," and that was all he said before leaving and telling them to enjoy their day.

_** Cha! I can't believe he completely ignored us! I mean you! **_Sakura's Inner was beginning to pop up in her thoughts again as the silver-haired jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. _This is hopeless. How am I supposed to get his attention? _Sakura sighed and stood up.

"Hn. He didn't even finish training with us," Sasuke pointed out. He didn't look at Sakura, but was rather staring off into the distance.

"Guys, I'm supposed to meet up with Ino-pig. Do you want to come along?" Sakura asked the boys, who hesitantly agreed, aside from Sai, who said he had other things to do. They did not want to end up in the middle of an argument again between the two girls, but when Naruto heard the word food, he immediately agreed, taking Sasuke with him.

* * *

Kakashi took a deep breath and sat down at the edge of his bed. Sweat was dripping from his head down to his neck. He's never been as uncomfortable around anyone as he had been around Sakura just a few minutes ago. He knew she was hiding her breasts, but to suddenly appear like that out in public was too much for him to handle.

_What the hell is that girl thinking? She wasn't kidding when she said she surpassed Lady Tsunade._ The little girl, who was weak and fragile no longer existed. Thoughts of ravishing his former student were creeping up in his mind. It was harder now, due to the fact that he had just read the most sexual part of the book he was reading.

He has never thought of anything sexual about his former student before. She was always just the little girl to him. He shifted, uncomfortably around his bed, trying to ignore the heat that was forming just below his waist. "Fuck my life."

* * *

Sakura walked beside her teammates towards the same barbeque restaurant they were at yesterday. To her surprise, Ino was not alone. Shikamaru, Choji, Genma, and Temari were all there. Choji, of course was stuffing his mouth with more than enough barbeque.

Sakura took a seat across from Ino, in between Sasuke and Naruto. She greeted them and sighed. She couldn't help but feel so rejected by Kakashi.

"Forehead, what happened to you?" Ino interrupted her from her thoughts. "You suddenly grew melons."

"She's had them, only hid them," Naruto answered for her.

"Wow, I was wrong then Sakura, you have an incredible body," Genma winked at her. In turn, Ino and Naruto smacked him on the head. "You guys are too harsh," he complained, wincing from the pain.

"Sakura," Temari began, "Gaara wanted me to let you know that he needs to talk to you."

Sakura nodded and walked out of the restaurant, leaving her teammates with confused and curious expressions.

* * *

Sakura walked to the forest, where she used to meet up with Gaara whenever he would visit the Hidden Leaf. She could see him waiting under the shadows of the trees. As she approached him, she could see that he had a blank expression on his face. She couldn't tell whether he had something good or bad to say to her.

"Gaara, Temari told me you needed to talk to…" before Sakura could finish, Gaara pulled her to him and placed his lips against hers. Frozen in place, Sakura did not know how to respond to his sudden action. His lips were moving forcefully against her own. She instinctively pushed him away from her, breathing heavily.

Before she could ask questions, Gaara's sand wrapped around her wrists and her ankles, preventing her from moving away, "Is it that easy?" he asked her, "Is that easy to forget about everything that happened between us?" The sand was tightening its grip on Sakura.

"Gaara…" she struggled, "It's been months since we last talked, how can…how can you expect me to maintain feelings for you if you…" Once again Gaara ravaged her lips, forcefully slipping his tongue into her cavern, exploring every part of it. Sakura tried to push him away, pain growing with every movement she made. The sand then threw her to a nearby tree, her back hitting the hard wood. She landed with a thud on the ground, her lips bleeding from the way Gaara bit into them. "Why are you doing this? You said so yourself," she tried to stand up, "No feelings or emotions with that relationship."

The sand once again wrapped around her hands and her legs before she could make another move. "Do you honestly think I'm going to hand you over to Kakashi that easily?" he growled, covering Sakura's mouth with his hand to muffle her screams.

**Read and Review please:)**

**Im not sure how sexual this story is going to get so expect the unexpected**


	3. Chapter 3: Unofficially Together

**Chapter 3 is now up! today was a free day. **

**This story may get random, or weird since, I get random ideas out of nowhere**

**whenever I write. I try not to make it too dramatic. i had to retype this chapter coz when**

**i read it, it was too dramatic DX**

**anyways, hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 3: Unofficially together

Flashback

_Sakura was on the ground, trying to get up, when she heard laughter. She looked at Gaara; he was covering his mouth with one hand trying to hold back laughter. "Hahaha, you should've seen your face Sakura! It was priceless! You actually thought I was going to rape you!" _

_ "That wasn't funny Gaara! You even left marks on my skin. What was that for?" the only response she got was a shrug. Another blank expression was on his face. This man was unreadable. "You are getting married. We can't be fooling around anymore. It's been months Gaara, we just can't do this stuff, whether it's a joke or not." Sakura was tending to her bruises as she spoke to him. She didn't notice the frown on his face._

_ "Well if anyone asks where those marks came from, just tell then you had hot and passionate sex," he whispered behind her ear. Sakura shivered, before finally processing what he had just said._

_ "Ah! No! I'm going to make sure nobody sees these!"_

End of Flashback

Sakura looked that the marks that were at the base of her neck. _What the hell is Gaara thinking?_ She slumped, _now how am I going to seduce Kakashi?_ There was no hiding the marks, no matter how many times she tried. It would be too obvious if she wore a turtle neck that she's hiding something. It's summer and it's over 90 degrees outside.

A few minutes after, she heard a knock on her bedroom window. Her heart began to beat rapidly, when she saw that it was none other than the silver-haired jounin. She opened her window for him, "Kakashi, what are you doing? There's a door you know?"

She was waiting for him to answer. When he didn't respond, she realized he was looking at the marks on her neck. Of course, he, of all people, would recognize a hickey even from a mile away. _Oh God, Oh God, what am I going to do now?_ She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, she wasn't sure, but she saw a strange expression that flashed in his eyes. Anger? Jealousy? _Yeah right._

Kakashi coughed and finally spoke, "Sakura, Lady Hokage wants us to see her immediately." Sakura's face was beet red. She couldn't believe Kakashi had to see all those marks on her skin. She felt ashamed and embarrassed. She tore her gaze away from him and nodded her head. They then left to go see the Hokage.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the Hokage, along with her teammates, who were staring at her to no end. She was embarrassed that they all had to see the marks on her neck. Even the Hokage had a surprised and curious expression on her face. _Gaara! I'm going to kill you!_

"I see you've been enjoying your free time," her mentor stated.

"N-no it's not like that my lady!" she tried to explain, but she couldn't just explain. That would mean she would reveal her past relationship with Gaara. She tried to come up with an excuse, but there was no other reason she could come up with besides having sex.

"It's alright Sakura. You're actually the last one in your team to get it in," Sakura's mouth fell open at what the Hokage said. She knew Kakashi was experienced, and she had a feeling Sasuke was too, but Naruto and Sai? "I'm just curious, between the five of us here, who was your first?"

Sakura froze. She couldn't answer that question. It would ruin Gaara's reputation as the Kazekage and possibly even his marriage. She had to think fast. She couldn't just say someone else's name. It had to be someone who wasn't with any one of them while Gaara was messing with her about raping her.

"Sakura, I'm waiting," she could feel the piercing gaze of her teammates, all except for Kakashi.

"I-it was…Kakashi!" she blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had just done. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Tsunade turned to look at the man who supposedly took the innocence of their princess.

Kakashi stood there, and could not believe what he just heard. The pink haired kunoichi just told everyone in the room that he was the one who took her virginity. Although, he didn't quite mind the idea of having her beneath him, face flushed from the insane pleasure he could give her. He shook off the images, aware of the eyes piercing like daggers, glaring at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was the first to attack him, but he quickly dodged it.

Before any more attacks were thrown at him, Sakura stopped them. "Stop! I-I'm sorry! I was just…just kidding! I-it wasn't him okay?" Kakashi could sense the emotional pain and torture it must cause her for having to have to lie about who was the first to take her.

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulders, "It's alright Sakura." He smiled at her, just to help her ease up a bit. "It's okay to tell them the truth, that it was me who you had sex with this morning." _This is what happens when I'm nice. Damn it all!_ Kakashi was mentally cursing himself.

"Kakashi!" He looked at the Hokage, "Why was I not informed about your relationship with Sakura? How long have you two been together?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it, he's actually going along with the lie she said. She felt bad enough as it was, but now, even more so that he's taking responsibility for her actions with Gaara. She stiffened when her mentor asked her how long they have been together.

"Since this morning," she heard Kakashi reply. She was surprised that he's willing to go this far just so she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Sensei! Sex on the first day? I won't allo—" Naruto was cut off by the Hokage.

"Kakashi, take your girlfriend home and let her have some rest. I trust you will be responsible for your actions.

* * *

"Kakashi…?" Sakura did not know how to begin a conversation with the man sitting beside her on her living room sofa. He was sitting there, not moving, his head down. "I'm sorry; I know I should not have said that, I was just…"

"Sakura," she immediately stopped talking when he finally spoke, "Who gave you those marks?" His question caught her off guard. She wasn't sure whether she should tell the truth or lie. She did not want to be known as the biggest liar in the village.

She sighed, "It was Gaara. But please, don't tell anyone, please?" she begged. "I don't want to ruin what relationship Gaara will have with his future wife, and it's been months ago! This morning he was messing around and…"

She stopped when Kakashi pushed her down on the sofa, his figure dominating hers. His hands on either side of her face, his eye looking down upon her. Hesitantly, she reached out, carefully placing her hands to cup his face, and gently removing his mask.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking along with their girlfriends, Hinata and Karin. Hinata's arm was linked to Naruto's, while Karin's was linked to Sasuke's. Both men had annoyed looks painted on their faces, still trying to get through their heads what exactly went on that morning in the Hokage's office.

"Can you believe Grandma Tsunade is actually allowing Sakura to date Kakashi-sensei? Isn't that illegal or something? Teme! Listen to me!" Naruto was angry. All those years trying to woo his teammate, only ended in nothing and in just a single morning, their former teacher had already fucked her senseless.

"Shut up dobe. I'm thinking," Sasuke was getting annoyed by his loud teammate. Even more so, due to the red-head who was always following him around. "Did you not notice how surprised Kakashi was when Sakura said his name? I think Sakura's hiding something from us."

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I think we s-should leave Sakura alone. I-it's n-none of our b-business," Hinata stated her opinion. Naruto just kept nodding his head, afraid to lose his girlfriend if he did not listen. However, he was curious to know what Sakura was hiding from them. It's time they find out what she's really been up to for the past eight months.

**Read and Review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: You Don't Need Porn

**Chapter 4! Just a little warning that this one has a bit more sexual stuff that the ones before.**

**This one took me a while, since im not used to writing sexual things.**

**anyways enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 4: You Don't Need Porn

Sakura was about to remove Kakashi's mask when he pulled her hand away. _Damn it! I was so close!_ She looked away from him, and gently pushed him away, allowing them to sit back up. She didn't want to make it seem as if she wasn't interested.

"Why won't you let me take it off?" she asked. "I've seen girls, after they see your true face, they blush and stuff. Why won't you let me see?" Sakura was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Sakura, it's alright if you saw, but it might be too much for you to handle," Kakashi chuckled. "You might attack me like a sex craved maniac." He watched as Sakura's face turned from her natural skin tone to a bright shade of red.

"Kakashi you're such a pervert! You're so full of yourself!"

"Of course I am Sakura, you're a medic; you should know how many sperm cells the m…" Kakashi's words were muffled when Sakura's hand covered his masked mouth.

"Okay! Okay! Enough! I know about all that already!" Sakura's face was flushed. _This is so embarrassing!_

When she felt it was alright, she removed her hand from his mouth. He laughed, "Hahaha. Sakura I find it hard to imagine you having sex when you're still shy just talking about it."

"Okay! Enough about sexual stuff! How are we supposed to tell everyone we're not really together?"

"We'll just fake it for a while, until the gossip dies down." Sakura looked at her former sensei. "Then we'll fake break-up." Sakura looked down. She didn't want to fake anything. She just wanted to be with him.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Ino was eyeing Naruto and Sasuke with suspicion. They were seated in her living room across from Genma and herself. They have never, ever gone for a visit at her place unless she invited them to one of her get together parties. It was awkward, especially since Sasuke and Naruto walked in on the lovers while they were making out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to begin explaining to Sakura's best friend, who also happens to be a hot-tempered kunoichi, about the situation. "You see Ino…Teme will explain to you!"

Sasuke glared at the blond sitting next to him, "We believe Sakura is hiding things from us. Just yesterday she told us she's with Kakashi and apparently they had sex."

_Damn, he's straight to the point_, Ino thought to herself.

"It was obvious those two would get together eventually," Genma pointed out. "My man Kakashi just can't keep his hands to himself."

"Shut up you dirty old pervert!" Naruto was pissed off. "There's something weird going on with Sakura-chan and the only reason why we're here is because we need your girlfriend's help."

"You two are such idiots," Ino finally spoke, "Look if you want to find out if they really are going out, then just have them prove it you."

"How?" Sasuke was the first to ask.

"Simple. Have them kiss in front of everyone. As a couple, they shouldn't be embarrassed about their relationship."

"Hold on, there's one more thing," Ino waited impatiently for Sasuke to ask his question. She wanted some alone time with her boyfriend and the two guys were getting in their way. "How will we know that Sakura wasn't lying when she said Kakashi was the first man she's had sex with?"

Ino's thoughts stopped momentarily. She did not expect that question to pop up, especially not from the Uchiha. She knew Kakashi wasn't Sakura's first. They were best friends after all, and it was hard enough to shut her mouth about her friend's past relationship with the Kazekage. "Look guys, that really isn't any of your business. Who cares? So it's alright if you guys go at it with girls, but it's not okay for Sakura to have sex? That isn't very fair you know. Now if you don't mind, I need some time with my boyfriend. Good day."

With that, Ino dragged the two boys out her front door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Sakura took a step inside Kakashi's house. She's never really been inside. It was decided that they would try to stay indoors as much as possible so no one would ask questions. _**This is your chance! Go get him!**_Sakura was nervous, but a plan was already formulated in her mind before they entered the Copy ninja's home.

She watched as the man sat down on the couch and pulled out another one of his porn books. _Porn huh?_ A playful smile formed on the pink haired kunoichi's lips. She walked towards her "boyfriend," who was busy reading and sat down beside him.

"Kakashi-_sensei_," she purred close to his ear, emphasizing his authority. Kakashi stopped reading, his mind focusing on Sakura's voice, which was turning him on as of the moment. "You should stop reading those dirty books of yours."

He slightly turn his head to his former student, "S-Sakura what are you doing?" She took the book from his hands and threw it somewhere across the room. She sat on Kakashi's lap, facing him, and whispered near his ear, "_Sensei_, you don't need porn when you've got me." She leaned forward and began to nibble on his ear. She could feel the jounin's hardening member beneath her.

"Sakura," Kakashi groaned, "You're making this really hard for me." He didn't stop Sakura this time when she removed his mask.

Sakura gasped, "Mmhmm, sensei, why are you hiding such a pretty face?" she examined his chiseled features, and traced the scar on his face with a finger. She cupped his face and kissed his lips. She moaned when he pushed himself up, causing his erection to grind against her womanhood. The moment her lips opened Kakashi moved his tongue in her mouth, exploring every part of her hot cavern.

She could feel his hands moving from her waist to her covered chest. His thumbs rubbing against her already hardened buds.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! You better open this door!" Both Kakashi and Sakura turned to look at the door, listening to Naruto yelling. They pulled away from each other, both flushed from the momentary heat. "You better not be fucking in there!"

_What the hell? He's even worse than my dad!_

**Was that okay?**

**Read and Review please? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission to Suna

**And Here's Chapter Five!:) **

**Warning this one also contains sexual content. Pretty much every chapter will or might.**

**Hope you like it so far:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 5: Mission to Suna

Naruto was eyeing the two jounins sitting in front of him. He was asked to get Kakashi and the rest of the team to go see the Hokage immediately. His first thought was of course to go seek out Sakura, who wasn't home and who was also not at the hospital. Sasuke was already at the Hokage's office, and Sai was out on a solo mission, which left him with no choice but to go look for Kakashi. Although Naruto wasn't sure whether or not he was home, he decided to look for him there first. And of course, his temper got the better of him when he sensed Sakura's and Kakashi's chakra inside the building.

"Sensei stop seducing Sakura-chan! It's not appropriate! Haven't you two had enough yesterday?" Naruto yelled.

_**Cha! Shut up Naruto! I haven't even gotten any from him! I was so close too!**_Sakura was getting frustrated. First off, she was the one doing the seducing, and second, it was working perfectly until the loud mouth interrupted them.

"Now, now Naruto," Kakashi tried to calm the Jinchuriki down, "let's not fight. You shouldn't even be one to talk. After all, I overheard Neji talking about how bruised up Hinata was after coming home from a mission with you."

"So? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Last time I checked that was a C-ranked mission which should've lasted, at the most, 3 days. You two were gone for 7 days. And I seem to recall finding a receipt from a lover's inn that you stayed at for 4 days." Kakashi watched as Naruto's face turned red.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "N-Naruto you had sex with Hinata for four days straight?" _I shouldn't be surprised; he does have great stamina…but four freaking days? Holy…I wonder if Kakashi can beat that. _Sakura smirked inwardly.

"Shut up sensei enough of this. Grandma Tsunade wants to see us right away," Naruto was more muttering to himself than talking to the other two. He was already embarrassed by Kakashi. "Let's go already."

* * *

The three jounins walked into the Hokage's office. Both Sakura and Kakashi had annoyed looks on their faces. The three minutes it took to get there, Naruto would not stop talking and lecturing them about how immoral it was to have sex. He was also pointing out all the things couples do that Sakura and Kakashi weren't doing, telling them they were acting suspicious.

The first thing Sakura noticed was that it wasn't just Kakashi's team that was there. The room was filled with couples: Neji and Ten-ten, Ino and Genma, Sasuke and Karin, Hinata and Naruto, and Shikamaru, who wasn't with his girlfriend. "My Lady, what's going on here?" she turned to the Hokage.

"Glad you could make it Sakura, Kakashi," she nodded at them. "I suppose you can call it a mission, but as you might already know, the Kazekage's wedding is almost upon us. Before he left, he requested that all of you be there to serve as witnesses. The wedding will take place in 5 days. He wants all of you to be there before that day for preparations."

Sakura wasn't sure whether it was just part of the act or not, but she felt Kakashi's hand hold on to hers tightly. She turned to look at him when he spoke, "Are you alright with going?" he tried to speak softly so no one else would hear, but failed.

"Why would Sakura not want to go, Kakashi?" Sasuke was still suspicious. He knew something was up, and he was determined to find out what.

Sakura started explaining but Ino interrupted, "So they can enjoy some time with each other! Why else? I mean who wouldn't want to get some of that?" she gestured to the silver-haired ninja standing next to Sakura.

"Ino, you're pushing it," Genma held onto Ino tighter and whispered to her, "You want to get punished again?"

"You guys are sick! Go get a room!" Karin yelled.

"Bitch! Just because you haven't been in one with Sasuke!" Ino's eyes flared with red flames. She still had a dislike for the red-head and doesn't approve of the village allowing her to stay.

"Enough!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the table. Her head aching from the loud yelling and screaming the group was making. "Sakura and Kakashi will be going. Enough said. Now go home and prepare for your mission or whatever. You're leaving mid-afternoon. You may go."

* * *

Sakura was walking home with Kakashi. He had told her that they had to make it seem as if they really were together, and although no one was following them, he still decided it would be best to assist her. She glanced at him every now and then, and when they finally made it to her home, he said he would wait until she had everything she needed so they could both go to his place to get what he needed as well.

Sakura ran to her bedroom, her heart wildly beating in her chest. _What now? This must be really awkward after what I did earlier. _She took a deep breath and began to pack. She made sure to pack some very intimate lingerie, just in case she got a chance to seduce Kakashi again. When she came back to the living room, she found him reading his porn book again.

"tch." she looked away from him, when he looked up. _Stupid porn books. They get more attention from him than I do._

She didn't notice him move, until she felt her back press against his chest, "Jealous of some book, Sakura?" he chuckled. "Maybe we should continue what we were doing earlier." She felt his hand move from her waist, down beneath her skirt. His fingers were slightly brushing against the thin cloth of her underwear, and just the movement alone was enough to send a sensation of heat across her body.

Before she realized it, he had already moved the cloth slightly to the side, which allowed him to slide a finger inside her womanhood. She gasped, "S-sensei…"

Kakashi smirked as he placed another finger inside her. Her sensitive folds getting wetter every time he moved his fingers in and out of her. Once again, before she could react, he pulled them out of her entrance, "We should go, and I need to get my stuff ready too."

Sakura fell, sitting on the floor, as she watched Kakashi motioned for her to stand up. She was heated from what he had just done, and he stopped in the middle of it. _I…uhh... What the hell?_ She looked at Kakashi with a wondering look. "K-Kakashi w…"

"Come on Sakura, let's go."

**Read and Review please!**

**Let me know if I should keep writing more Chapters:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sex:the beg of relationships

**Here's Chapter six! I'm glad the people have liked this story so far, therefore I shall continue to write!:)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 6: Sex is the Beginning of Relationships

The group of Leaf Village shinobi entered the gates of the Sand village after two days of traveling. On the down side, they were worn out and exhausted from travelling at a fast pace than normal; however, on the brighter side, they did not encounter any attacks from enemy ninja, and they were greeted by Temari herself, who welcomed them with tickets to a luxury indoor hot springs in the village.

"Thank you so much Temari!" Sakura embraced her friend. "I will forever be grateful to you!" The grouped watched as the two girls cheered.  
"Teme, when did Sakura-chan and what's her face suddenly become close friends?" Naruto looked to Sasuke for an answer. Sasuke, in turn, merely shrugged. Deep down, though, he was also curious.

"Now that you mention it, she's even close to Kakuro," Sasuke thought back to the day of their reunion. Sakura greeted the two sand ninjas with hugs, "She was even informal when she talked to the Kazekage."

"Everyone! Let's all go to the hot springs," Sakura smiled. She took all the girls with her and left the guys standing beneath the hot sun. The all sighed, and followed behind them.

* * *

Sakura was the last of the females to step into the hot spring. She was all the more glad that it wasn't mixed bathing; otherwise, chaos would be likely to occur. She tried to focus more on relaxing, rather than the possible scenarios that could happen when they finally met up with Gaara. She didn't think she would be this nervous, but of course, that's the last thing on her mind.

As she stepped into the water, she felt all her tensed muscles relax and unwind. She hasn't been able to go to a hot spring for a while. She was always too busy either on a mission or working at the hospital. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"So forehead, how'd you manage to snag Kakashi?" Sakura opened her eyes to look at her best friend, who had a smile across her face, "I mean, he is the number one most sought out bachelor in the village. How'd you end up getting together in such a short time?"

On the other side of the hot springs were the men, who momentarily paused what they were discussing when they heard Ino's voice. Although the subject of sex, boobs, ass, and women in general was a rather, more interesting topic, the playfulness in Ino's voice caught their attention. They all turned to look at Kakashi, who stopped from reading another one of his porn books, at the mention of his name.

"Tsk, number one? Yeah right." Genma disagreed. In his book, he's number one, but the fact that his own girlfriend would say Kakashi was number one only upset him. _Ino's in for some more punishment_, he smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei, how exactly did you and Sakura-chan get together?" Naruto repeated Ino's question.

Kakashi knew better than to answer the question. If Sakura was to answer differently, then that would mean trouble for the two of them. He remained silent, waiting for Sakura to answer.

"W-well you see," Sakura started to think of the many possible ways that could've happened. "Well, I was over at his place, after I talked to Ga…I mean the Kazekage, and he was reading one of his dirty books again. I've had some feelings for him for a while now and it made me upset that he paid more attention to those books than to me. So I walked up to him, sat on his lap and began to seduce him, and we ended up having some hot and passionate sex, and got together afterwards." _Well, it's partially true_.

All the men, apart from Kakashi, who was in a state of momentary shock, had their mouths hanging open, their faces crimson red from what they just heard. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"S-Sakura-chan, you were the one who made the first move?" they heard Hinata's voice. Sakura nodded, blushing furiously.

Ino laughed, "Damn forehead, you must've been desperate. I bet he only said yes when he found out you had those gigantic boobs of yours." She poked at Sakura's breast, which was only normal between the female friends.

"Aggh! Ino don't poke them!" The men had a hard time swallowing, when they realized that Ino had touched Sakura's breast. Kakashi was still in a state of surprise.

"That's my girl," Genma commented, "Kakashi; you should take better care of your girl. Letting other people touch her like that."

"What's your story then Ino-pig?" This time the men turned to Genma, who had nothing but a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh you know, he trapped me behind a building and kissed me. He confessed his attraction towards me, and it ended up in the bedroom." Ino snickered.

"Uhm Ino? Was it alright that it was his attraction and not his love?" Ten-ten spoke up. All the girls giggled at Ino's reaction. "What about you Hinata? What's your story with Naruto?"

"Oh! It was that C-rank mission we did. He said he had a sudden urge to do something and he ended up attacking me physically and sexually," all the girls were shocked. One because she didn't stutter, and two because they weren't sure if Hinata understood that what Naruto did was rape.

"You raped my cousin?" Neji semi-whispered and yelled.

Temari whispered to the girls, "How long do you think it'll take for them to find out we know that they're listening?" All the girls laughed, even Karin was having fun. They knew from the very beginning that the men could hear every word of their conversation.

Sakura smiled, "but you know, I love my Kakashi-sama with all my heart." She meant every word of what she said, but she knew Kakashi must think it's all part of the act.

Kakashi wasn't sure how to react when he heard Sakura say that she loved him. He knew that it was all part of the act, but he couldn't help but wish those words were somewhat true.

"Kakashi what? Is he like your master now forehead?"

"Oh yeah. Just before we left for the mission, he was being incredibly aggressive and even tied me up on my bed. He even made me call him my master. I was still so sore, I had to use some of my chakra to heal any bruises and scratches. He's so demanding, but it just turns me on even more." all the girls had smirks on their faces, knowing full well that what Sakura said had been a big lie, just to mess with the boys.

It was Kakashi's turn to blush. The part of his face which wasn't covered by his mask was a bright shade of red. _What the hell Sakura? _He didn't know why the kunoichi was suddenly making up stories, and he didn't know she had such a kinky and dirty mind. But that wasn't what he was worried about at the moment. He couldn't deny any of that, even though they weren't true. What he was worried about were the piercing glares that Sasuke and Naruto were giving him. He sighed, _Sakura…I'm going to have a little talk with that girl_.

* * *

The group walked into the Kazekage's house, who wasn't home at the moment, and were led to their rooms. There were five rooms total. One for every couple, which included Shikamaru and Temari. All the guys were thrilled with the idea of sharing a room with their girlfriends, but the girls were a bit worried.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sakura was the first to point out the dangers of sleeping in the same room as their perverted boyfriends. She mentally slapped herself when she realized that everyone had already gone to their rooms. She sighed and walked to her room instead.

"Sakura, we need to have a little talk," as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by Kakashi, who had nothing, even his mask was off, but his pants on.

Sakura blushed,_ oh God, he's so freaking sexy_.

**I know there wasn't much sexual stuff going on in this chapter, but please look forward for the next chapter, and expect more pervertedness!**

**Read and Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Interruptions

**First off I'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far:) I really appreciate it.**

**And I'm glad that people are liking this story:D **

**Anyways, here's chapter 7. Warning: There is Sexual Content, once again. And this time its all the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 7: Interruptions, Even After Sex

Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the hand and pushed her on the bed. He held her hands firmly over her head, her body struggling beneath his. Sakura was surprised by his sudden aggressiveness. She tried to free her hands from his grip, but failed to do so. For once, Sakura could see his breathtaking smirk without the mask. She moved her eyes down to his well-built and muscled torso. The muscles on his arms were more visible, flexed from his tight grip on her. She could see barely-visible scars on his toned abs, most likely from missions and battles, but she also considered the sexual factors.

Kakashi brushed his lips against Sakura's jawline down to her neck. When he felt the kunoichi shiver beneath him he smirked once more, "So, I hear you like being tied up during sex, _Sakura-chan_." Sakura felt a ripple of excitement move throughout her body at the emphasis of her name. Before she could answer, she felt his hands let go of hers only to find that they had been replaced by a piece of cloth, wrapped tightly around her hands.

"K-Kakashi wha?" Sakura's words were interrupted when she felt Kakashi move his lips down from her neck to her covered chest. She looked to him and watched as he bit onto the fabric, the sound of tearing fabric echoing in the room, and leaving her chest bare.

"No bra?" he mumbled his lips still brushing down to her already hardened bud, "Were you prepared for this Sakura?" She let out a soft moan, the sensation of pleasure filling her body as Kakashi moved his tongue around her nipple. His left hand massaged her right breast, his lips occupied with the other.

Sakura let out a cry when he bit her pink and hardened bud. She could feel heat building up with her arousal. She instinctively arched her back when Kakashi began to busy his mouth with the other breast, her hips moving, causing her womanhood to grind against his already erect member. "K-Kakashi, please…untie me…" her breathing became hard. She tried to free her hands, the desire to touch him becoming greater at every contact his body made with hers.

"You should know better than to tell lies, Sakura-chan," Kakashi chuckled. He kissed and sucked on her breasts, fondling with them, satisfied with the emanating sounds coming from the pink-haired kunoichi's mouth. He stopped to look at her face. Her eyes closed and mouth open, breathing hard, and her cheeks flushed. He was definitely satisfied, but he did not untie her.

He kissed her lips softly, moving down to her breast, down to her flat stomach. Sakura watched again as he bit into the fabric of her skirt and tore it off her. He smirked once more when he found that she wasn't wearing underwear either. Without warning her slid two fingers into her and began pumping them in and out of her.

"Ahh! S-sensei!" Sakura moaned. She felt his fingers break through her entrance, her womanhood getting slick with her juices. She heard Kakashi groan, his member throbbing with need for attention. The heat was rising in her and she felt her walls beginning to tighten around his fingers, before she could reach her climax, he removed his digits from her. "W-why did you?" she panted.

Kakashi stood up and placed her at a sitting position, "Watch," he demanded. She obeyed and watched as her took hold of his member. Her eyes went wide when she took notice of how large it was. He began to stroke his shaft ever so slowly. Sakura's mouth slightly opened. The sudden urge to hold it came over her. She struggled once more, trying to free her hands. She could not deny just how arousing his actions were.

"S-sensei, please, untie me," she begged. She let out a frustrated groan, "Sensei please…"

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Karin were all together in one room. The girls listened as their boyfriends discussed ways of revealing Sakura's secret. As it so happens Kakashi's and Sakura's room happened to be the room next door. At first they dismissed that fact until they heard moans and groans coming from the other side of the wall.

"Teme did you hear that?" Naruto placed his ear against the wall as did the rest of the group.

_"S-sensei, untie me please?"_ they heard Sakura's voice pleading. Naruto and Sasuke clenched their fists.

"What's Kakashi doing to her?" Sasuke growled, his teeth clenched.

"Sasuke calm down. They're doing what everybody does. They're having sex obviously," Karin was annoyed. She hated the fact that Sasuke cared so much about Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun, please leave them alone. Sakura can do whatever she wants with her boyfriend," Hinata tried to calm her boyfriend down. She was more afraid that he would do something reckless, especially since they weren't in the Hidden Leaf anymore.

The all listened once more to the sounds coming from the room next door. Naruto and Sasuke both stood up, ready to stop whatever was happening only to be stopped by the death glares given by their girlfriends.

* * *

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she groaned and let out soft moans as she watched the man in front of her stroke the length of his member. "Kakashi…" before she could say anymore, Kakashi's body was in front of her, his face next to hers.

She felt his lips brush against her ear, "Sakura…I'll give you something to tell your friends about, and this time, it'll be nothing but the truth." With that, he flipped her over, on her knees, her tied hands behind her back. He placed his hand on her back and pushed her down on the bed, her face pushed against a pillow.

Sakura gasped as she felt Kakashi's member rubbing against her womanhood. The adrenaline and excitement taking over her. Kakashi immediately thrust his member inside her. Without giving her time to adjust to his size he pulled out and shoved it back it harder. Sakura moaned, feeling the pain and pleasure that he gave her.

"Fuck Sakura," Kakashi groaned, "You're so fucking tight." Even with those words he thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. Her moans and screaming arousing him even more.

"Ahn! Ka…Kakashi…sensei!" Sakura screamed as she reached her climax. Kakashi groaned and with one final thrust released inside of her. He pulled out of her and watched as both their juices were dripping out of her entrance. He smirked in satisfaction and untied her.

Sakura had never been so worn out and sore, even though she didn't do anything. She blushed, replaying what had just happened in her mind. She looked at Kakashi, who had already put his pants back on and his mask. _This is it, this is the perfect time to tell him how I really feel_, she thought. "K-Kakashi…I"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed when Naruto forced open the door. He stopped in his tracks when he was the scene in front of him. Kakashi was standing by the bed half-naked, and Sakura was on the bed, completely naked; nothing but a blanket covering her body. His faced turned red at what he saw.

"Naruto, you idiot! Get out of here!" Sakura screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Read and Review please!:)**

**and Look forward to the next chapters!:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Gaara's Bride

**Here's chapter 8! I know I usually update daily but yesterday and today were pretty busy days. i didn't really have time to edit this chapter either, so im sorry for any errors.**

**I did make up the character for Gaara's bride, just a note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

**Enjoy!:)**

Chapter 8: Gaara's Bride

There was an awkward silence between the group the next morning. They were seated around a large dining table, eating, or at least trying to eat breakfast. Gaara was seated at one end of the table; Temari at the other, next to Shikamaru. He was always the silent type, but he was not used to having the Leaf Village shinobi remain this silent for over five minutes, especially his friend Naruto.

He looked at Sakura, who was currently hiding her face beneath her pink locks. She was sitting between Naruto and Kakashi and from what he could see, there was an uncomfortable aura surrounding them. He looked around once more to observe the group of ninjas.

The red-head, whom he'd always had a distaste of, was holding onto Sasuke, who was glaring daggers at Kakashi. The blond girl was leaning against Genma. They both had smirks on their lips. The Hyuga heiress, was holding Naruto's hand, a worried look was on her face. The other Hyuga was being held back by his girlfriend. He seemed to be trying to lay a punch on Naruto. He looked to his sister and her boyfriend, who muttered something about how it was all too troublesome.

Gaara cleared his throat, "I don't exactly know what's going on here or what happened while I was away, and frankly this silence is giving me a headache, but I do hope you don't act this way tomorrow night. But out of curiosity, I hope you don't mind me asking what happened?"

Sakura finally looked up, her cheeks a shade of pink, "Uhm, well…you know it's nothing really…nothing important," her laugh afterwards was noticeably forced.

"Yeah…nothing just that Kakashi-sensei fucked her last night," Naruto muttered under his breath. It was barely audible but Gaara heard every word of what he said. For some unexplainable reason, he had the urge to take Sakura away from the silver-haired jounin sitting beside her. Not one from the table noticed how he clenched his hand into a tight fist, but he allowed himself to relax and decided to deal with his emotions later.

"Speaking of the wedding," Ino interrupted the silence, "When do we get to meet the bride?" She smiled. Knowing Ino, Sakura could immediately tell how fake her smile was. She knew her best friend didn't give a damn about who the bride will be, unless of course it was her own wedding.

The moment Ino finished asking her question, a woman with straight, jet black hair walked in. She was about the same height as Sakura, her skin tone a shade lighter, and her eyes were a deep, burning red. She wore a rather revealing outfit, her cleavage obvious, her back exposed, as were her legs, and she had an annoyed look on her face, her lips, covered in dark red lipstick, formed a frown.

"Who the heck is that?" Naruto whispered to Sakura. He had forgotten is anger towards her and his former sensei as soon as the woman walked in.

"Kimiko," Gaara greeted her with no emotion, "What are you doing here?"

The group watched as she strode towards the Kazekage. She leaned down and brought his face to hers and kissed him full on the lips. "I'm here to see how my fiancé is doing. Only to find that he is too busy with a bunch of kids to go see me." She frowned once more and examined the group. Her eyes stopped at Sakura, who tried to avoid her gaze. "You'd rather hang out with freaks with pink hair rather than prepare for the wedding with me?"

_**Who does this bitch think she is? Just because she's Gaara's fiancée? Oh my God! It's another Karin, but worse!**_Sakura tried to control her rising temper, but still gave the woman a straightforward glare.

"Kimiko, that's enough. You have no right to talk about my companions that way, especially not to Sakura," Gaara's anger was rising as well, though he was better at concealing it compared to Sakura. "Apologize now."

Kimiko frowned, "I will see you later." She began to walk away and stopped for a moment by the door, "Oh and by the way pink freak, you shouldn't be with someone who's clearly out of your league. It's embarrassing for him."

Sakura felt as if an arrow had been shot through her. She was degraded in front of all her friends, who at the moment were in a state of disbelief. She was angry, but at the same time she knew that Kimiko was right. Kakashi is way out of her league, which is why their relationship is only an act and although they had sex, she knew it was just for his fun. She stood up, "Please, excuse me," and walked out of the room.

The group watched as she walked away, Kakashi followed after her. They were left with an ongoing silence, no one really knowing how to begin to talk. Gaara watched as the two jounins left, he would have to wait until Sakura was alone to talk to her.

* * *

Kakashi had been following behind Sakura for a few minutes, waiting for her to stop. When she finally did stop, she ended up in their room. He closed the door behind him and approached Sakura, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, her head down. "You know Sakura; you shouldn't let Gaara's fiancée get to you. You, Naruto, and I, we all know that as my students, you have done well to become equals with me, if not even surpassed me."

Sakura groaned, "Ugh. Come on Kakashi, we both know you're still one of the best out there. She was right, you're way out of my league." She sighed and looked away from Kakashi. He was kneeling down in front of her, trying to get her to look at him.

"Says the best medic in all of the fire country, and you said so yourself, you surpassed your mentor, one of the three legendary sannins. From what I can see, you are the one who's way up there, in whole different class from me." Sakura couldn't help but smile at his words, although she still thought of herself beneath him.

She leaned towards him and kissed his masked covered cheek, "Thank you Kakashi."

* * *

Gaara waited until the Copy ninja left the room where Sakura was. As soon as he was certain that he wouldn't return, he knocked on the door and entered, not giving the kunoichi a chance to answer.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" she asked when he entered the room. She was still seated at the edge of the bed, her face flushed for a reason unknown to her visitor.

He closed the door and walked towards her, "Sakura, I apologize for what Kimiko said earlier." He took notice of the way her body eased at his words.

"It's alright," she smiled. "For a moment I thought…"

"You thought what? Did you and Kakashi really have sex?"

"W-well, I…uhh..." before she could answer, Sakura felt his lips press against hers, her body thrown onto the bed.

**Read and Review please:)**

**Thankyou!**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Up

**Here's Chapter 9! I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had some things to take care of. thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 9: Breaking up

Kakashi was walking in the hallway, heading towards the room he shared with Sakura. He had left her for a few minutes to get her a cup of water. "What is it that you want?" he stopped and turned around. Gaara's soon to be wife was standing against the wall, her eyes closed, and a smile on her lips.

"Kakashi Hatake: A Hidden Leaf Village jounin and also known as the copy ninja. Who would have guessed that I would be meeting you here?" she laughed. "How can a famous ninja like yourself be dating that pink haired freak?"

Kakashi frowned in disgust as she walked around him, her hands on his shoulders. He immediately shook her off, "That is none of your business and please refrain from insulting my girlfriend." The smile on her lips faded and he noticed that there was a burning anger in her eyes. "What is it that you want?" he asked once more.

"Nothing in particular," the smile on her lips formed once again. It was playful, and there seemed to be meaning behind it. "Of course you should know by now that I am not just a random person chosen to marry Gaara. My family holds power, and with that power I can do whatever it is that I want."

"Your point being?"

"I'm only making sure you understand our positions," with that last statement Kimiko walked away, leaving an utterly confused Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura couldn't put enough forced into her hands to push Gaara away. Her first attempt had succeeded, but he eventually caught her using his sand, not even allowing her to get to the door. He had a wild look on his face, like there was hunger that he couldn't seem to control.

"Gaara let me go! What's gotten into you?" Sakura yelled, twisting and trying to escape his hold. He wrapped his sand around her hands and legs, his body hovering over her own. Sakura couldn't break the moan that escaped her when she felt Gaara's lips sucking on the skin of the base of her neck. He smiled in satisfaction when pulled away, a dark red mark left on her skin.

"What's wrong Sakura? Remember when you loved all those times I touched you? Every time we had sex, you just couldn't get enough of it. So we would go at it for hours," He began to trail down kisses from her next to her unexposed chest.

"Gaara stop…You're…your wedding…Ahn! K-Kakashi!" The moment Kakashi's name slipped from Sakura's lips, the door opened. Gaara, having let his defenses down, pulled away from Sakura and looked at the man who stood at the doorway.

Gaara smirked, "Well, perfect timing Kakashi. I assumed you wouldn't be here until later on. You are known to have a horrible sense of time."

Kakashi's hands clenched into tight fists. He had dropped the cup of water he held as soon as he heard Sakura call out his name. He didn't think he would get this upset about seeing Sakura and Gaara together. Even with his knowledge of their past relationship, he couldn't control the sudden urge to get Sakura away from him.

"Let go of Sakura," he said through gritted teeth, noticing the sand around her arms and legs, "Let go of my girlfriend!" Kakashi watched as the sand loosened its grip on Sakura and eventually let go. Sakura immediately sat up and ran to Kakashi, who wrapped his arms around her in a tight, possessive embrace.

"Gaara," Sakura whispered just enough so the said man could hear. Kakashi stiffened. He disliked the way she said his name. It was too friendly. "Please don't do this again. Don't forget that you're getting married tomorrow."

"It wouldn't matter Sakura," she turned to face him when he spoke, "I won't allow Kakashi to have you." He then disappeared with his sand, leaving Kakashi and Sakura alone.

Kakashi walked Sakura to the bed and embraced her once more, "Next time, I don't care if he is the Kazekage, I won't hold back." Sakura blushed at his words. When they broke the hug, he looked at her to make sure she was alright. His gaze fell to the dark red mark on her skin.

Sakura noticed and involuntarily moved her hands to cover it. "K-Kakashi I'm sure he didn't mean to…" she felt herself being pushed down on the bed once more. Kakashi had pulled down his mask and crushed his lips onto hers.

"Sakura, it's time we broke up," before Sakura could respond Kakashi pulled away from her and walked out the door.

Sakura was frozen in place. Tears threatening to fall, she hugged her legs, her hair covering her face. _I should've seen that coming. I was too into it. Like me and him could ever happen._

* * *

The group didn't notice the awkwardness between Sakura and Kakashi during the wedding the next day. Neither had told anyone about their "break up" and it was decided that they would bring it up as soon as they returned to their village or if someone happened to ask them about why they were ignoring each other. Although it was just an act, Sakura was still not getting over at how fast things had happened. One moment they were making out and the next their "relationship" was over.

Sakura didn't ask Kakashi why. She had no right. It was all an act to begin with, so she put on her best smile and acted as if nothing had happened. Trying desperately to distract herself from Kakashi, she didn't notice the way he would constantly glance her way, looking to see if there was any hint of sadness from her.

To his dismay, she didn't seem to be at all upset about what happened. He had hoped that maybe they could start out with a real relationship, but from what he could see, it would seem as if she had not even the slightest bit of affection towards him. After realizing what Gaara's new wife had meant, and the events that occurred last night, he knew he had to protect Sakura in some way, and a fake relationship wouldn't be the best way. At the same time, although it was selfish, he did not want anyone touching her, especially not Gaara.

He looked over to the newlywed couple. Gaara was looking at Sakura, and although it bothered him, he had to fight the urge to forcefully remove his gaze from her. Gaara's wife on the other hand, was glaring at Sakura. Kakashi had put two and two together and realized that Kimiko had known about Gaara's past relationship with Sakura. She had threatened Kakashi, although she merely implied it with other words, that with her family's power, she could take down Sakura and that he was getting in the way. From Gaara's actions last night, if Kimiko were to find out, it was likely that Sakura was in danger.

It wasn't long until a few people noticed the distance between Sakura and Kakashi. The first were Ino and Genma. Ino made her way towards Sakura and pulled her away from everyone else, "Sakura, what's going on between you and Kakashi?" She took note of how the pink-haired kunoichi looked down. Understanding what could've happened, Ino hugged her best friend.

"I-Ino, please don't tell anyone about this, I don't want anyone to know," the blond promised not to speak a word of it and tried to comfort her friend. It was nearly time for them to make their leave. They congratulated the couple and made their way back to the village.

They made camp in the forest that same night, Kakashi and Sakura were the first to sleep. It wasn't long before they were startled awake by Naruto's loud voice, "WHAT? KAKASHI-SENSEI AND SAKURA-CHAN BROKE UP?"

**Read and Review Please!**

**There will be more chapters! Please look forwards to them!:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Competition

**Hii Peoples! I had the chance to type up chapter 10 today! yay!:) well Im still not sure if I'm going to have time everyday. i only have less that three weeks of summer left, and I, a professional procrastinator has not even started any one of my 12 summer assignments DX so i'll be working on those too!**

**anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 10: Competition

"Naruto don't be so freaking loud! You might wake them up!" Ino looked over to Sakura and Kakashi, who were laying in the comforts of their sleeping bags, to make sure that they were still asleep. She had promised Sakura not to tell a soul about the break-up, but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I told you before, Sakura told me not to tell anyone, but come on! You guys would look like idiots if you kept thinking they were together. It would make it all the more awkward for them."

Both Sakura and Kakashi listened to the "whispered" conversation of their comrades. Sakura remained still; unaware that Kakashi was doing the same. She had the urge to grab Ino by the collar of her shirt and send her flying back to Suna. She knew better though. She knew her best friend too well to expect her to actually keep the whole situation a secret. In fact, it was surprising enough that she had kept the whole Gaara thing a secret; she shouldn't have expected her to keep any more.

"Why though? Their relationship didn't even last a week," This time it was Sasuke who spoke. Sakura mentally crossed her fingers hoping Ino would say no more.

Thankfully, Shikamaru spoke afterwards, "They both looked like they were getting along. They both seemed to enjoy themselves…a lot."

"Watch what you're saying Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. Hinata had to hold him to keep him from attacking the lazy ninja. Shikamaru shook his head and muttered about how troublesome Naruto was.

"I bet Kakashi only wanted to get into her pants," Karin snorted. Kakashi almost failed to keep calm at her words. He didn't want Sakura for sex, he actually likes her; but he would rather stay single than be in a fake relationship. From what he saw during the wedding, Sakura does not share the same feelings for him.

"One thing's for sure though," they all turned to Ino, "Things are definitely not going to be the same as before. It's too bad Sakura would've done just fine if she stayed with…" Ino's words trailed off and covered her mouth with her hands. She had said too much. She watched with wide eyes as the group looked at her with intense curiosity.

"With who Ino?" Sasuke asked. His piercing glare never leaving her.

Ino panicked. Sure she has been in situations like this before, but for crying out loud this was her best friend she was talking about. She hadn't meant to speak so much, but it accidentally slipped out. She answered by standing up and tucking herself into her own sleeping bag.

The group looked at her, "Well, we know one thing's for sure…Kakashi was just covering up for someone else."

Sakura panicked as well, _Damn you Ino!_

* * *

The journey back to the village was silent; no one said anything unless it was absolutely necessary. It was as if speaking words would take away what energy they had left to travel. Surprisingly, even Naruto remained quiet. In his mind, however, he was already trying to figure ways to track down who had fucked up their team's pink-haired princess before their sensei had. He felt rather guilty for caring too much, but it was for a good reason.

After having met with the Hokage, the group went their separate ways. Kakashi was already sent off to another mission along with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was left with her former mentor, who looked at her with curiosity filled eyes. The question hung in the air for a few minutes until Tsunade finally managed to say it out loud.

"Sakura," she paused and took a sip of her cup of sake, "What happened between you and Kakashi?" Sakura took a deep breath and understood that she had no other choice but to tell the woman in front of her the whole truth, including her involvement with the Kazekage. She explained thoroughly, not leaving out any details aside from the sexual parts, which she described as basic as she could.

"You had a relationship with the Kazekage? Do you know how dangerous that was Sakura? If any of the Sand village elders found out, you would've been the one forced to marry him!" Tsunade threw a fit in front of her student. Cursing and yelling, throwing anything that she laid her hands on. When she finally managed to calm down, she turned to face her student, "However, I can't say that I'm completely disappointed, you did manage to catch the attention of a powerful and may I say, handsome Kazekage."

Sakura's mouth fell open when her mentor started babbling about how she got her flirtatious side from her. She wasn't sure whether the Hokage was sober, or the sake had finally taken its effect on her. She sighed, _I never asked for his attention. I just really want Kakashi's._

"Very well, I shall get back to my work. You can start working at the hospital again first thing tomorrow morning. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Gaara." Sakura nodded and thanked Tsunade, carefully closing the door behind her as she walked out.

Sakura took the long way to her home. She walked slowly as memories of the one night she shared with the man she truly loved came into her mind. She knew exactly what would happen now. Kakashi would be out on missions, nonstop, while she would work her ass off at the hospital or going on solo missions. She would no longer have time to hang out with her friends or even say hi. Things were going to go back to the way they were before.

She stopped in front of the restaurant that they had their little reunion at. From the window, she could see Ino, Genma, Sasuke, Karin, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and a waitress who seem to be trying to impress the famous jounin. She noticed the way he smiled at her, even with his mask on, she could tell it was a smile. It wasn't one of those smirks he would always give Sakura.

Sakura unconsciously began to walk away. She had thought that Kakashi had left with the other two a while ago for their mission. She didn't think they would rest up and enjoy a little bonding time together. Her heart ached at the thought that no one had even bothered to talk to her or ask her if she was alright. She had no right to be upset though, she knew in Kakashi's mind, he was only there to help her cover up the mess she had gotten into.

She kept walking, not knowing if she was headed the right way to her home or not. Her head was down and all she could see were her feet moving as fast as they could away from the sight she had just seen.

She felt a sudden opposing force push her to the ground. She was sure she ran into someone along the way and when she looked up she saw the silhouette of two large figures. She stood up and apologized, and when she looked at them she was surprised, "K-Kiba? Akamaru?"

At the mention of his name, Kiba took a closer look at the person who had just bumped into them, "Sakura! Whoa, you…they're huge!" Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She looked at him once more and noticed just how much he has changed. He still had the same dark, messy hair, but his body was more refined. His muscles rippled through his shirt, his shoulders broader and of course, he was taller.

It was only now that Sakura finally realized why so many girls were after the dog ninja. If he were to keep this up, Sakura was certain that he could come in second to Kakashi as the top most sought out bachelors in the village.

"Look Akamaru, Sakura's checking me out," he laughed. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"I was merely examining the changes you've gone through for the past few months. It would seem puberty has been rather kind to you," She began to walk away, until she felt a tight grip on her hand.

"Aww come on Sakura, you don't have to get all smart talk with me. Just be yourself," he flashed her a toothy grin and began to walk beside her. "So what've you been up to? A few days ago I came back here to find out that you hooked it up with Kakashi."

"W-what? Who said that?" her face turned a dark shade of red. "Well whatever me and Kakashi had is done and over with." Sakura tried to hide the pain of the words she had spoken.

Kiba had noticed the change in the girl's mood and decided not to push the subject any further, "Well then, how about you and I catch up on each other. I won't be going on a mission for a while, so I have plenty of spare time. And don't worry I know when you'll be at the hospital and when you won't be. I've been there a bunch of times just getting patched up remember?" he laughed again.

Sakura thought it over for a few minutes. _Well Kakashi seems to have moved on already. I don't want to look like I'm the one who can't get over him_. "Alright. Let's catch up on each other." She forced a smile on her face and allowed him to walk her home.

Kiba looked back for a moment, an action which Sakura didn't notice and waved at the unseen figure standing on a tree branch. Kakashi grimaced, _fucking Kiba just you wait until I get back from my mission. You're going wish you never laid a finger on Sakura._

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it!:)**_  
_

**Read and Review please! **

**Thankyou!:)**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Connection

**Hey Peoples! yes I know it's beeen foreeevverr! :o I had to do a little bit of this and that and a ton of summer assignments. and unfortunately i'm not even close to getting anything done Dx **

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter although it was a little bit rushed.**

**I will try to work on more chapters and get the next one up as soon as i possibly can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 11: A new connection

Sakura wasn't entirely sure as to why she agreed to hanging out with Kiba during her breaks and days off. It has been five weeks since their "closeness" began. She was certain that the reason behind it all was due to the fact that all of her friends have been going on missions nonstop and no one else was there to talk to her. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke still haven't returned from the mission they have been sent to since they returned from Suna.

Kiba was more the brotherly figure to Sakura, and from what she could tell, Kiba thought of her as a younger sister. He only ever listened to her, and talked about random subjects. There was never anything romantic between the two, other than the occasional perverted remarks Kiba would give her. Society, meaning the village, thought otherwise, teasing the two about how they are secretly dating and are only in denial.

The past few weeks have been rather stressful for the pink kunoichi, even more so that over the last three days she woke up early in the morning to find herself facing the solid white bowl in her bathroom. She would find herself pushing past Kiba after eating her lunch only to have it leave her system afterwards.

"Sakura, are you alright in there?" Sakura turned away from the bowl when she heard Kiba's voice, one hand holding up her pink locks and the other clutching on to her abdomen. She felt nauseated and sick. At first she shrugged it off, having it only occur early in the morning, but the next few days it had come more often.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just one second, please," Sakura stood up. The sick feeling had gone just as fast as it had come. She washed her mouth and face clean then stepped out of the restroom. "I'm sorry about that Kiba."

"Sakura, it's been three days since you've been throwing up like crazy. What the heck is going on with you?" Kiba eyed her with seriousness.

"I…I really don't know," Sakura replied honestly. She was a medic and yet she had no idea what was going on with her. She would have to ask Shizune to give her a check-up soon.

Kiba escorted Sakura home after asking Tsunade for an early leave that day. He also made sure that she had made an appointment to see Shizune the very next day. After getting to know Sakura a little better, he knew she wasn't someone he would get involved romantically with. She was friendly and mature, although she had those moments when she would act childlike. He admitted she was beautiful, and she had great physique, but there just wasn't that "spark" he sought and he just couldn't bring himself to play with her emotions either. To Kiba, Sakura was like a younger sister.

"Kiba? Is this really necessary? I can walk fine by myself, thanks." Sakura playfully punched Kiba's back as he carried her home. He had lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder. "You know this is the reason why people think we're dating."

"Let them think the way. Like I give a damn," Sakura felt the vibration of his laugh against her stomach from his shoulders. "Just don't puke all over my jacket." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura tried to straighten herself and turned to the source of the call. It was all too obvious that it would be the blond knucklehead who had yelled out her name ever so loudly in the middle of the street. She noticed two other forms standing beside him. On his left was Sasuke, giving off an ominous aura towards them, and on his right was the great Copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake, who was busy reading his book again. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Sakura-chan?" Naruto glared at the man who held Sakura.

Sakura felt strong hands pull her off Kiba's shoulder. As soon as she was placed on two feet on the ground, she turned to Kakashi. It had been him who pulled her off Kiba, she recognized his gentle and yet rough touch against her covered skin. Before Sakura could say a word, her hand quickly went to her mouth. The groups watched as she ran to a nearby bush, her head bent low enough so no one could see the contents of her already empty stomach leave her body.

"Sakura are you alright?" For the second time that day, Kiba's voice full of concern asked Sakura. He ran up to her and placed one hand on her back, stroking it back and forth. "Fuck Sakura, you need to go see Shizune right now."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke could only watch, trying to absorb what just happened. "S-Sakura. What's wrong?" Sasuke ran to her side as did Naruto and Kakashi.

When Sakura finally looked up, she only smiled, "It's nothing. I think it may just be food poisoning, but I've already set an appointment with Shizune, just to make sure it's nothing too bad." As soon as she stood up, she felt a tight grip on her wrist, her body being pulled away from the group. She looked at Kakashi, not understanding his actions.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" She could hear Naruto's yelling fading off as the distance from them became greater with every step.

They ended up in Kakashi's home. He had removed his mask, but his expression remained neutral and emotionless. Sakura wasn't sure if he was upset, or what. "K-Kakashi?" she hesitated to reach out to him.

"Sakura. Did you do anything with Kiba? Did he touch you?" His question caught her off guard. She wondered if he actually cared or if he was jealous. A smile formed on her lips, but with Kakashi's back towards her, he could not see the sudden joy on her face.

"No. He was just being the pervert he usually is. I mean, yeah he grabbed me here and there but…" before Sakura could finish, she felt herself being pulled into his chest. His hold on her was tight, almost suffocating, and yet there was a warmth and protectiveness around them.

"I don't care. Never let anyone touch you in anyway. No one but me." He told her with gritted teeth. He lowered his head, his lips almost touching hers, but before he could kiss Sakura, her hand went to her mouth once more. She headed to his bathroom in a flash.

Kakashi followed her and found the door was locked. He could hear her coughing and gagging. He knocked on the door repeatedly, asking her to open it. "Sakura what's going on?"

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, "I don't know. It's been a while now. Sometimes I feel nauseated all of a sudden. I get dizzy and I'm not sure if it's from what I eat or if it's the weather." Kakashi watched as she took a seat, one hand over her stomach.

He walked up to her and lifted her the way a groom would to his bride. Sakura blushed, still confused about his actions. "Sakura, let's go see Shizune, and if she's too busy we'll go ask Lady Hokage." Sakura could only nod as she watched him swiftly place his mask back on and carry her out the door.

* * *

"It's a good thing it wasn't Lady Tsunade who's checking up on you. God only knows what she would do if she found out her own student can't figure out what's going on with her own body," Shizune giggled softly. She had come out of the room with results of Sakura's examination. It was good luck that they had found her during her break. "Well before I tell you what the result is, I do have some rather…personal questions to ask."

Sakura was seated one seat away from Kakashi, trying not to make it too obvious that she still had feelings for the silver-haired jounin, "Alright then. Shoot."

"Okay then, to start things off, when was the last time you had… sexual intercourse?"

Sakura looked at Shizune with wide eyes. She was sure she would choke on the air she was breathing right then and there. She quickly glanced to the man sitting near her and sighed, "Well, a little over five weeks ago." Shizune and Kakashi noticed the blood making its way to Sakura's cheeks.

"With whom?" Shizune's voice was serious. There was no hint of humor of any kind.

"Uhm…well you see…it was with K-Kakashi," at her reply, Kakashi remembered. He remembered that night they had spent in each other's arms. The night Naruto had ruined even after they were finished.

He coughed. It was somewhat uncomfortable for him that Shizune now knew that Kakashi and Sakura had done more than just hold hands and kiss in just a matter of days.

The final and last question stood out more than the rest. It was the moment after Shizune had spoken the words that everything seemed to click and make sense in their minds, "Sakura, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Sakura could only gasp; Kakashi was at her side almost immediately. She counted the days in her mind. She was indeed two weeks late, having not noticed it due to her ever so busy schedule. "Oh my god…" tears were forming in her eyes from surprise, fear, and joy, "I'm really pregnant?" _and it's Kakashi's child._ Her hands involuntarily went to her stomach, only this time it wasn't the sick feeling from becoming dizzy, this time it was the thought that there is a living being growing inside her. One that connected her to the man she loved. She smiled at him, and she could see a smile form behind his mask as well.

Before anything more could be said, there was a loud thump from the door. Muttering and whispers could be heard from the other side. "You idiot! Did you hear what they said?" The three immediately recognized the raven-haired Uchiha's voice.

"Shut up Teme! You're too loud I can't freaking hear shit!" Sakura wasn't sure whether Naruto's volume of speech could actually be considered whispering.

"You two are both idiots! Why the heck is forehead in there with Kakashi anyways?" Ino's voice was all too recognizable.

"Shut up before I shove this apple in your mouth! No wonder Sakura calls you a freaking pig!" Even the three inside the room were just as surprised as Naruto, Kiba, and Ino were at what Sasuke said.

"What'd you say Uchiha? Say that again? I'll make sure that pretty face of yours won't be so pretty after I beat you to a pulp!"

Kiba's laughter could be heard from the commotion outside. Sakura had the urge to hit her head on a hard surface. _I don't think I can do this with these people around._

**RnReview please and let me know how it was:)**

**Thankyou!**


	12. Chapter 12: Another Problem

**Hey Everyone! I'm soo sorry! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. I had a huge Writer's block and then school started which made It worst. Dx **

**I do hope you like this chapter though**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 12: Another Problem

Kakashi took a swig of his drink. Unexpected. That would be the word he'd use after finding out that he had gotten his former student pregnant. There was also surprise. Kakashi Hatake having a kid? Not once did he ever think about having children. It was something he merely laughed about with Genma and a few of the male jounins of the village.

Excitement stirred inside him after Sakura had asked Shizune if she really was pregnant, but the cold, hard reality hit soon after. The father of her child was a well-known ninja, who was in more than a few bingo books. How was he supposed to provide attention and care for a child if he was constantly out on missions where he could lose his life at any moment? Even more so, what if his enemies where to come after him or her or even Sakura.

"Shit," he unconsciously cursed out loud. It wasn't that he wasn't happy. In fact, he was beyond happy. He cared for Sakura and he would hate to have her end up in some other's man's arms, whether he be someone he knew and trusted, or not. Sakura was his. He could picture her with their child in her arms, a baby girl with the same shade of pink hair and bright, emerald green eyes. Yes, that was a perfect picture for him.

"Well isn't this a strange sight. Kakashi Hatake is drinking?" He turned to Genma, who had a smirk on his face. He always did, which made him the perfect man for Ino. They never were the serious types when it came to relationships, but Kakashi could tell that maybe for once, Genma's current relationship would last.

"It's no more strange than you not having a girl in your arms," Kakashi barked back at his friend.

Genma frowned at his response, "You know I'm a one-woman man now, Kakashi. Ino would murder me in my sleep if she found out I went around with other girls." His words were followed by a soft laugh. He could tell almost immediately that something was bothering the copy ninja. He rarely ever pays attention to his remarks. "What's going on anyways? Is it about Sakura?"

Kakashi reacted at the mention of Sakura's name, which did not go unnoticed by Genma. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, "I fucked up this time, Genma. I got Sakura pregnant."

"You go Sakura pregnant? Holy fuck! Kakashi, you're going to be a dad?" the senbo master seemed to have found Kakashi's situation humorous. His laughter died down when he met Kakashi's piercing glare. Straightening himself up, he asked Kakashi the next obvious question, "What are you planning to do about it? Are you going to marry her?"

* * *

Sakura took a look at herself in front of the mirror. She stood on her side, slightly pulling up her shirt. Placing a hand on her flat abdomen, she still could not believe that she was pregnant with Kakashi's child. It was not obvious yet, but she could not hide the excitement that she felt just imagining herself with a tiny Kakashi in her arms; A little boy with the same silver hair and dark eyes sleeping soundly in her arms.

The kunoichi sighed. She knew better than to hope that Kakashi would take responsibility, therefore she had to be prepared for the worst. Kakashi was a man who never had a serious relationship. In fact, now that Sakura thought back, she never heard of Kakashi ever actually having a girlfriend. He wasn't the type of man to stay in one place for a long time, which is the reason why he was constantly out on missions. The chances of the copy ninja actually asking her to marry him were very low.

"Forehead, what the heck are you doing?" Sakura jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice. She turned around to find her sitting on her window sill, he legs swinging back and forth.

"Ino! Don't scare me like that you pig!" She marched towards Ino and placed her hands on her hips, expressing her anger. "What is with everyone going through my window?!"

Ino's eyebrows furrowed, "Calm down Sakura. The group just wanted you to come to dinner with us at Choji's favorite barbecue restaurant." The blond was giving Sakura questioning looks. Sure Sakura has a temper, but she never got this upset over something so small. "Why were you looking at your stomach?" It was strange. Sakura, who had earlier gone to see Shizune with Kakashi, was standing in front of her mirror, a hand placed over her stomach.

"That's none of your business, Ino." Sakura ignored the look given to her by her best friend and walked to her closet, grabbing a pink, mini sundress.

While Sakura went to change into her dress, Ino proceeded to uncharacteristically analyze the situation at hand. _Kakashi and Sakura went to see Shizune together. Kakashi and Sakura...her stomach...Kakashi and Sakura..._Ino gasped, "Sakura you're pregnant?!" She pointed to her best friend who had just walked out of her bathroom.

Sakura was frozen in place. The heat quickly rose to her face and she could only imagine how much that gave away to Ino. Running over to the blond, she placed a hand over her mouth, "Shut it Pig. No one knows yet!" There was no point in denying it, especially from Ino.

Afraid of the sudden flare of anger from the pink-haired kunoichi, Ino nodded her head without hesitation. Sakura slowly removed her hand and prepared for Ino's speech. "Sakura, I can only guess that Kakashi is the father of your child. Right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. "No Ino, I don't know who the father is," she emphasized the sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Hey for all I know it could be Gaara!" Ino, careless as always, didn't notice the sudden mood change from Sakura. Indeed, something had happened to her and Gaara, but that was months ago. He almost succeeded five weeks ago, but Kakashi had come just in time to stop him.

"It's not Gaara! You pig! I don't want to hear his name ever!" Ino nearly fell off the window sill. She was frightened. Sakura was bad enough when she wasn't pregnant, but to have her mood changing more frequent than usual, who knows if Kakashi could put up with that.

"Calm down Forehead. How about we just head to the restaurant and have some fun."

* * *

"Well?" Naruto looked at his two companions seated on either side of him. The girls have not come yet, which gave them plenty of time to converse. "Kiba, you're the one with the best instinct, have you sensed anything different from Sakura-chan? What if she's really sick and sensei just doesn't want us to know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a move to punch Naruto in the gut, "You idiot! What makes you think that dog can smell what's wrong with Sakura?"

Kiba growled, "Say it to my face Uchiha! Don't be an ass just because Sakura's a lot closer to me than you! You wanna take this outside?!" The two boys glared at each other, sparks of electricity colliding almost visible.

"Well, isn't this unusual?" chills went up the three's spines at the sound of Kakashi's voice, "For once it isn't Sasuke and Naruto fighting." They turned around to face the older jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop lying to us and tell us what's wrong with Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up and glared at him, while he on the other hand merely stood there as if there was no change in the atmospheric mood.

Kakashi stood there, silent. Naruto only kept glaring at the copy ninja, while the other two waited for his answer, in anticipation. "Oh, well, hello girls." Kakashi tilted his head to the left and greeted the four girls who had entered the building.

Another chill went up the spine of the three boys as they turned to greet Ino, Karin, Hinata and Sakura. Sakura had her hands placed on her hips, "Alright, what's going on here?" She eyed them as if to throw daggers.

"How about we all have a seat and eat," Kakashi walked up to Sakura, noticing how attractive she looked in her pink dress and pulled out a chair for her to sit. Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto swallowed hard, and made a note to thank Kakashi later for distracting Sakura.

After seated, the group ordered, and made little conversation. "Sakura, you hang out with Kakashi too much," the group fell silent at Kiba's comment. "You're starting to smell like him."

Both Kakashi and Sakura tensed. Ino could only watch with amusement at the couple. That is if they are even a couple. "Sensei don't tell me you're fucking Sakura-chan again!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke clenched his fist. Kiba concentrated on Sakura's scent alone.

"No we didn't..."

"His scent on her is strong, like he's..." Kiba's eyes went wide at his new found information. Kakashi, who was faster than Naruto, who was about to question Kiba, grabbed the dog ninja and pulled him outside.

Naruto and Sasuke made a move to follow them only to be greeted by their girlfriends and a very, very, tremendously angry Sakura. The chakra on her fists was more visible than ever before. "Sakura, don't strain yourself." Ino whispered, panicked. She may not be as skilled a medic ninja compared to Sakura, but she was well informed when it came to pregnant women.

Four things happened at once at the very next second: Kiba and Kakashi had re-entered the restaurant, anger clear on Kiba's face; Naruto and Sasuke moved to question the dog ninja; Hinata and Karin called out to them to stop them and grabbed hold of their arms; this in turn, caused Naruto to fall back, pushing Sakura forward, causing her to hit the table right at her abdomen.

Both Kakashi and Ino were the first to react, moving to Sakura's side almost immediately. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Karin could only watch as Sakura cried out in pain. Her hand quickly reached down to her legs were blood was slowly trickling down. She screamed, "K-Kakshi!"

**Read and Review and Review please. I'm open to any suggestions. It'll help me write better:)**

**Thankyou!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Question At Hand

_Hey Everyone!I'm sorry I know I'm very late on this story and I did edit this chapter and changed the bottom half of the chapter, but it all leads to the same question. I apologize for any confusion that may occur, I will try to update sooner, but I do have school and October is a very busy month for me D:_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Thankyou!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Chapter 13: A Question At Hand

Kakashi was in a state of panic, just as the Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Karin, and Hinata were. They watched, with a heavy silence as Ino attended to their rose-haired best friend, her hands over her stomach. The green flow of chakra from her hands was visible, channeling some energy along with the chakra itself, into Sakura's still form.

The blond medical ninja had put her best friend to sleep. Both Kakashi and herself had a difficult time trying to calm her down to keep her from screaming and crying in fear of losing her child. Blood had flowed down her legs and due to Ino's lack of experience, she could not be entirely sure whether or not the baby would live for she could only provide Sakura with first aid treatment after sending her boyfriend, who had come in a rather "convenient" time, to call for either Lady Tsunade or Shizune.

Ino removed her hands from Sakura's abdomen and looked up to the panic-stricken group surrounding them. She looked at Kakashi, who was the first to come out of his shock, and asked him to take Sakura home for the time being. Kakashi nodded his head and placed Sakura in his arms and took her home, while the remaining of the group stood there, as if frozen.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "W...What just happened?" he looked at Ino, who rolled her eyes at his question.

"As if it wasn't already obvious. And I thought you were the smart one. This is your fault, all of you! Can't you be content without getting into other people's business?" she ignored Sasuke's comment about how she was a hypocrite and proceeded on lecturing them, "If something bad happened to Sakura...You'll be facing Kakashi. Just understand that."

"Wait, Ino," as Ino turned to leave, she felt a hand hold her arm, "Sakura-chan is pregnant? Since when?"

She turned to face Naruto, "Yes she is. She's five weeks pregnant, and I don't even know if the baby is okay. What happened to her, is bad Naruto. For all we know, she may not even have the kid anymore."

The look that crossed the group's face was nothing but horror. They never meant to cause so much trouble for Sakura, and they especially did not purposely want to endanger her future child. Naruto slammed his hand against a wall, "Damn it. Why the hell did she keep this all from us?!"

* * *

Kakashi was barely able to keep himself from dropping on his knees and begging the Hokage to make sure that Sakura and his child were okay. He was more than glad that she had taken time off just for Sakura and was not surprised at her concern for her. In her eyes, Sakura was her child, and Sakura's child would become her granddaughter. Her child would be the first born of the next generation of leaf village shinobi.

He was told to stay and wait outside of the room. Although he could have, he saw no point in arguing, though, all he did was pace back and forth hoping that both were okay. When he finally heard the door open, he immediately attacked Tsunade with his question, "Are they alright?"

Tsunade was silent for moment, causing the copy ninja to worry even more, "Kakashi, they're fine. Don't worry, it was a good thing that Ino was there to give her treatment, otherwise things would've gotten much worse." Kakashi sighed in relief at her words. "But, Sakura's pregnancy is very sensitive, especially now that she nearly lost the baby. She can't be too stressed, tired, or emotionally unstable. Make sure that you take care of her and my future grandchild," she gave Kakashi a quick glare before making her way out of the house.

Kakashi did not have to be told twice. He couldn't bear to lose Sakura or his child, and would never do anything to harm them in any way. He slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Sakura was seated on her bed, a smile curling on her lips as Kakashi entered. The man entered and silently closed the door behind him, for some strange reason, thinking that it would be a bother if Sakura were to hear any loud noise.

"How are you feeling?" He sat beside her, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her current complexion was pale compared to her natural skin tone. One hand was placed over her stomach, as if to protect their child.

"I'm okay. I was just frightened. I've never been so...scared in my life. I thought..." she placed her face in her palms and cried. Kakashi, unsure of how to comfort her, placed an arm around her and embraced her tightly.

"Don't Sakura. You know you can't be emotionally stressed. It's unhealthy for you and our child." Kakashi, though feeling somewhat awkward, tried his best to comfort the kunoichi. He was not sure as to what he should do, not once having ever seeking consolation from others, making it quite difficult for him to console her.

Sakura smiled at his words. _Our child._ It sent a turmoil of emotions inside her: joy, surprise, excitement, warmth, and fear. She was afraid of what could happen in the future, especially to their unborn child. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't let my emotions get to me, but Kakashi, I've never dealt with pregnant women before at the hospital. I don't know what to expect, or what to do."

Kakashi placed a finger over her red rose lips, "Just let it come naturally Sakura. I'll take care of you. Now just rest up and don't worry about it. I'll be with you throughout the whole way." He kissed her forehead with unmasked lips and down to her lips.

Kakashi adjusted their position, his body now hovering over hers. Without further warning he kissed her once more, his lips ravaging her own, tongue dominating her mouth.

Sakura could only gasp in pleasure as the copy ninja brought his lips down to kiss the base of her neck. She could feel the way his tongue would flick her skin, leaving dark red marks.

"Hnn! Ka...kashi!" Sakura moaned, her hands moving to tangle with his silver hair. She felt his lips curl into a smirk against her skin. Her temperature was becoming warmer at every touch he made on her delicate figure. Ever so slowly, he showered her with kisses trailing from her breasts and back up along her jawline.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered her name seductively in her ear. She could feel his cool, minty breath against her skin; his voice was low, almost, nearly a growl.

"Y...Yes?" Sakura felt as if all the air was limited around her, but she loved every minute with Kakashi. Her back arched as the copy ninja placed his arm on her back, his finger tracing the outline of her spine, and then tracing patterns of circles that caused a ripple of excitement to flow through her.

With one last kiss on her lips, Kakashi locked eyes with the kunoichi, "Sakura, will you be my girlfriend? For real this time." He heard her gasp in surprise, from both his touch and his question.

Sakura pursed her lips, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't think there would be any other moment that could make her feel so much happiness that she felt now. Cupping his face with her petite hands, she kissed him desperately, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

Naruto sat on the bar, his face in his palms. He had never felt more guilty that he did now. The guilt was shared between him and the raven haired Uchiha who sat beside him. Not once did they suspect Sakura to be pregnant. Maybe they were just too oblivious, or Sakura was just good at hiding and keeping secrets from them. It wouldn't be the first time she hid things from them.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to face his former sensei and beat him senseless for being so careless. Who was he to get their precious cherry blossom pregnant? He loathed him for being the one man to have a permanent connection with Sakura, but the Uchiha despised himself even more for putting Sakura in danger.

The two jounins flinched as Kiba's hands smacked against their backs. He didn't seem to be as concerned as the other two, confident that Sakura and her child were both fine. "Are you two going to sulk here all day? I'm sure Sakura forgives you two idiots."

"Did you know about her getting knocked up by her own sensei?" Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. He still had difficulty accepting the fact that Sakura was pregnant with Kakashi's child. He felt guilty, not only for caring so much about Sakura when he has a girlfriend, but also because he wished that child did not exist. Had he entered the village gates without Karin, he surely would have courted the pink-haired medic ninja.

"_Former sensei,_ Uchiha. There's a difference you know, and I respect Kakashi. We all know that compared to any other man in this village, he is best suited for Sakura, especially in her condition. He is more than capable of protecting his family," Kiba smirked, noticing Sasuke's reaction. He was straightforward with his comment, and it was no lie. He did look up to the copy ninja, and he felt that Sakura was safe with him.

A loud fist slamming on the surface of the bar table caused the two arguing men to stop all other actions. Naruto looked down on the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes, "Damn it...Sakura would be just fine if she told us in the first place. Why the hell does she hide things from us."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air before a cough made them turn to look at the entrance door of the restaurant. Kakashi stood by the doorway, in his usual attire, his single dark eye focusing on his two former students. Hesitantly, he made his way towards them, silently asking Kiba to allow them some time to speak to each other.

Kiba turned and left, leaving the three in a heavy silence. Naruto stood, frozen, unsure of how to begin conversation, whereas Sasuke clenched his hands into fists prepared to attack the man who stood before them. "I figured you two would be prepared to fight me once you saw me, but I didn't come here to fight. So if you care about Sakura's health I suggest you calm down and talk this out with me. I know you both have questions for me." The copy ninja took a seat by a nearby table and motioned for the two to sit across from him. He didn't miss the anger that emanated from Sasuke.

Kakashi waited patiently for them to be seated and calm down. His guess on Sasuke's reaction was on point, but he didn't expect the silence from Naruto. Trying to find the right words to begin a conversation, he was interrupted by a fist colliding with the wooden table, "Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you tell us that Sakura-chan is pregnant?!" Naruto shook his head in frustration. He was upset that he wasn't informed about her condition. Had he known that she was pregnant, he never would have acted like his idiotic self and risked losing two lives.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice hardened, causing both his former student to focus on him, "It wasn't my decision to make. Sakura asked me to keep quiet about it until the time was right, especially with you two. She wanted to be the one to tell you, personally, but not until she was ready." Naruto looked away, and out the window, still hurt by the fact that Sakura didn't tell him first. He thought that she would be able to easily confide in him by now, especially after everything that they have gone through together.

'The raven-haired shinobi frowned, "Why the hell did you have to be so fucking careless in the first place? Sakura isn't some toy you can play with Kakashi! Why the hell did you have to go and get her pregnant?!" Though a few bystanders turned to the scene, Kakashi was more than thankful that there were very few people at the restaurant that day. It would have made it more difficult to speak with his two former students had any other shinobi listened in to their conversation.

"I don't intend to, have never thought of, or will ever think of playing with Sakura. I may have the reputation of being one of the more perverted man in the village, but not once have I ever thought of doing something so low. I care for Sakura just as, or probably even beyond how much you two care for her," the serious tone in his voice caught the two off guard. They have never heard their former sensei speak with such sincerity.

Sasuke scoffed, "Just be sure you take care of her, otherwise, I'll come after you myself." He felt strange speaking to his former sensei in such a manner, but what he said was true. If ever Sakura was hurt because of him, he will come after him personally.

"Sensei, when is it okay to visit Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the masked man. He wanted to apologize to his friend above all else.

"She should be fine by tomorrow. Don't worry Naruto, Sakura has already forgiven you, she isn't one to hold grudges. She's fine and so is the baby." The smile that curled beneath his masked lips went unnoticed by the two younger jounins across from him. Though at first he had been debating whether he was afraid or nervous after hearing that Sakura was pregnant with his child, now he understood that it was joy he feels.

"Am I interrupting something?" the three turned to the man who stood a few feet from their table. There was no mistaking the jade colored eyes and flaming scarlet, red hair of the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Kakashi tensed, feeling an eruption of anger inside him. How did he not notice his chakra and how long has he been standing there? Reluctantly, Kakashi bowed his head in respect to Gaara.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. After years of training and seeking vengeance out of the village, he had lost all contact from civilization. Of course, this meant he hardly ever heard of what was happening between or in the villages. He still finds it hard to believe that Gaara had become Kazekage at such a young age. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

Naruto smacked the Uchiha on his head, causing him to wince in pain. "Excuse this idiot for his rude manner Gaara," Sasuke interrupted Naruto by mentioning what a hypocrite he was, "What brings you here today? Got another meeting with Grandma Tsunade?"

"The latter," Gaara replied, a question lying in his eyes. He looked from the blonde, to the raven-haired, and then to the silver-haired jounin. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you three were discussing?"

Naruto, enthusiastic to tell Gaara the good news about his friend's pregnancy, did not hesitate to answer, "Gaara! Sakura-Chan's pregnant! Isn't great?!" He had on his face, his well-known grin.

Gaara, whose expression remained neutral, was internally boiling with anger. It's only been a few weeks since he last saw the kunoichi and now that he found an excuse to come to the Hidden Leaf, he was greeted with such news. He shifted his gaze from Naruto to Kakashi, "And who is the father?"

Kakashi didn't miss the hate-filled look given to him by the sand shinobi, "That would be me, Lord Kazekage." He returned the same look, increasing the tension in the air between the two. "On another note, how are you and lady Kimiko?"

Naruto and Sasuke eyed the two suspiciously as they exchanged greetings and questions. There was tension in the air, which was all too obvious. And why was Gaara so affected by the news about Sakura? Were they that close?

"Kimiko and I are no longer together. The council annulled our marriage after they found out she is unable to bear children." Gaara spoke with no emotions. He could care less about the wench the council had forced him to marry. Who he cared most about at the moment was Sakura.

There was another awkward silence. Naruto scratched his head, unsure of what to tell him, but he lucked out and Kakashi spoke for him, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

Gaara responded with a mere "hmm." He strode towards the door and looked back with one last glance, followed by a few words, "Just be certain that Kakashi is the father of Sakura's child. You do know what happened a little over five weeks ago, Kakashi. You saw what happened."

Kakashi was about to ask what he meant, but recalled what had happened a few weeks back. When he save Sakura from Gaara. But he couldn't be sure he had gotten there on time. Did something happen between the two before he made his appearance? Gritting his teeth in frustration, and mind jumbled in confusion Kakashi walked past the Kazekage. _Damn it! Am I really the father of Sakura's child?!_

* * *

**Read and REview please! **

**Thankyou!:)**


	14. Chapter 14: No Time for Goodbyes

_Here's Chapter 14:) I'm sorry it took a while. Like always, very very busy DX_

_Please note I didn't have time to edit this chapter._

_I do not Own Naruto._

* * *

Chapter 14: No Time For Goodbyes

Kakashi watched as the girls rounded the corner of the stage. Their bodies easily pulled up on the silver metal poles and then slowly twirled back down. He couldn't remember the last time he had walked into this kind of bar. That last time, he had taken a girl home from a bar, one that had so willingly agreed that what happened that night was nothing more than just a fling.

How had a simple pretend relationship with his former student turn into such a mess? He had taken on the responsibility that was Gaara's, acting as if he really was the first to take her innocence, and although something did happen between the two of them, he couldn't be certain that he really is in fact the father of Sakura's child. He only wanted to protect the student that he couldn't find enough time to train back when Team seven was still young.

"Shouldn't you be with Sakura?" The Copy ninja turned to the senbon master. He had a disapproving look on his face. Without asking, he took a seat on the stool beside Kakashi and ordered a drink for himself. "Are you doubting that it's your kid?"

Kakashi didn't reply. Genma already knew him too well, and the silence alone was enough for an answer. "You know Kakashi. We can't all be sure. For instance, how will I know that I'm the only guy that Ino is seeing right now? I don't. Everyone knows that she's very popular with the male population." He took a swig of his drink, pausing for a moment. "But in your situation, I really don't see any reason why Sakura would lie to you. I'm sure if she knew you wanted nothing to do with the kid, she would only show you that she doesn't need you to support them."

"Gee...Thanks," Kakashi groaned. No, if that was really his kid then he would take responsibility. He just couldn't let Gaara's words get the best of him, especially now that Sakura and him are finally, officially together. Not once did he ever let words affect as much as he did now, maybe it was because he did catch the Kazekage with Sakura, but from what he could remember Sakura was trying to get away from him and they were both fully clothed. "What time is it?"

"Half past eleven, I assume," Genma had his eyes locked at the swaying hips of the dancers. His attention was far too fixated on the way they moved in slow circles to notice that Kakashi had run past him and made his way out of the bar. Heck if he wasn't so attached to Sakura's best friend he would be all over those girls right now.

Kakashi stepped out into the open, inhaling the fresh air. He hadn't thought much about the time until Genma showed up at the bar. Normally, the elite jounin didn't show up to drink until late in the night. He grew somewhat worried about Sakura after realizing how late it was. He hasn't seen her at all for hours.

He walked only for a few minutes before he finally reached the door to her home. He assumed she was awake. The light on the second floor window where her room was located was on. He reached for the metal knob and turned it. It was unsurprisingly unlocked. Sakura was always one to forget to lock her home. He walked in and up the staircase to find her sitting on the cold floor, hands between her legs.

"Sakura?" her head turned at the sound of his voice. She was looking at him with longing and want, but it was obvious she was worried because her eyes were red with tears. He hoped that during her pregnancy, that she wouldn't be one of those extremely moody women, but from what he could see now, she is one of those. "Sakura, don't cry. I'm right here." He crouched down beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Kakashi...Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara came here earlier..." Kakashi grew more worried when she felt her body shake and heard her muffled sobs. He never did like the redhead kid and he didn't think Sakura mentioning his name would cause a surge of jealousy running through his veins.

"What the hell did he do?!" a growl escaped his lips. Unconsciously, his grip on his girlfriend tightened. He could care less about who the father of the child really is, Sakura is his and his alone. Now that the Kazekage was free from being tied down to a woman, it was more than likely that he would come after Sakura. It was also probable that he would use his past relationship with her as an excuse to force Sakura into marriage. The copy ninja grimaced. He didn't like that one bit.

Without warning that kunoichi crashed her lips with his, her body turned as she wrapped two delicate, petite arms around his neck. It did not take long for Kakashi to respond, his thoughts pulled from what may have happened to Sakura earlier. If her moods were like this everyday, Kakashi could definitely get used to it. Right now this was his moment with her.

Strong arms lifted Sakura off the floor and onto the bed, their lips still moving in sync. The pink-haired kunoichi could feel herself be placed onto the soft mattress, Kakashi's weight causing her to fall back a little. She let out an audible gasp as she felt his warm hands trace circles on her back.

Kakashi took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, dominating her whole body and frame. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance, and eventually Sakura had to pull out for air, her head tossed back in the process, exposing the sensitive flesh that was her neck. Instinctively, Kakashi moved forward and bit, causing Sakura to cry out in both pleasure and pain.

Her hands that supported her trembled and caused her to fall on the bed. Kakashi looked down over her, awestruck. Her pink locks were perfect, like flowing water. Her lips were parted slightly, breathing ragged. She looked at him with lust filled eyes with such an exotic expression that Kakashi felt his pants tighten even more at the beauty before him. He noticed how her shirt fell slightly more to the right, the bite that he had given her earlier obvious, and still bruised red.

He pressed his lips against hers, trailing down kisses to her neck. "Kakashi..." Sakura's voice was a needy whisper. Her hands moving up to play with his hair as he sucked on her sensitive skin, leaving marks just at the base of her neck. He loved the way she moaned out his name, the grip on his silver locks tightening ever so slightly. "Please..."

Before Sakura could blink, her shirt was torn off along with her bra. Kakashi hadn't bothered to take a second glance at the articles of clothing before he placed his mouth against her already hardened buds. She moaned out in pleasure, her back arching to meet his body. Kakashi could smell her arousal increasing with his keen sense of smell. She smelled so damn good, it took all his effort not to pounce on her right away.

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi immediately pulled away from Sakura as Tsunade burst through the door of her room. Embarrassed, the kunoichi, pulled the blanket around her, as her mentor gave her a disapproving glare. Her face was a dark shade of red, and she could only imagine how she looked to her right now. How had they not noticed her chakra considering the fact that it was so easy to detect? It practically emanated from her when the hokage wasn't trying to mask her presence. Were they so into the sex that they became oblivious to their surroundings?

Tsunade turned to glare at Kakashi after a few moments of silence, "And you! Didn't I tell you that her pregnancy is very sensitive? You can't fuck her when she just had a near miscarriage! My god! You sex crazed people! Do I have to watch over you 24/7 to make sure Sakura doesn't lose the baby?!" The blonde placed her hands on her hips, waiting for one of the two embarrassed shinobi to say something.

"Take care of that Kakashi and go home. I'll watch over Sakura for the night." Embarrassed that his hard on still hasn't gone away, Kakashi excused himself, giving a quick goodbye glance at his girlfriend who was trying to stifle a laugh. Tsunade always seem to have perfect timing, as did Naruto and his friends. But she was right, he couldn't risk losing his future child, even if it meant standing under the spray of cold water for thirty minutes or at least until he stops thinking about the sensual expression on Sakura's face earlier.

When Tsunade was certain that Kakashi was out of hearing range, she turned her attention to her apprentice. The medic ninja was still staring at the doorway and the blonde had to let out a cough in order to get her attention.

Embarrassed once again, Sakura pulled the blanket a little higher to cover herself. She didn't think that she would ever be caught by her mentor. It was bad enough that Naruto would barge in during her most intimate moments with Kakashi. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade..." She lowered her head, trying to hide the blush that she was certain was plastered on her face.

"I was sure I taught you better Sakura. You know, more than I do, of your own body's conditions and you know that the grip the child has on you is fragile. Refrain from any physical activities, including sex during your pregnancy Sakura. Yes, all nine months. Until the baby is safely delivered and well, do not, and I repeat, no sex!" Tsunade has never had to lecture her student in such a manner. What the hell had the copy ninja done to get her so addicted to having sex with him?

"I won't my lady..." Sakura's tone suddenly turned a lower note. "Lady Tsunade? I'm not entirely sure how Kakashi is feeling right now... Gaara's in the village and I just know that something was said between the two. Sure I've got his attention, but how do I know he really loves me?" Tears began to form and Tsunade was rather surprised at her student.

Sakura was a strong kunoichi, and it has been a while since she last saw her break down into an emotional damsel in distress. "Sakura, don't stress yourself, that isn't healthy for you or the baby. Now, I'll be straightforward with you Sakura. Gaara's purpose for coming to the Hidden Leaf is to seek out a new bride, his words...'A strong kunoichi of the village.' You know as well as I do that he is referring to you."

Sakura tensed after listening to her teacher. She never thought Gaara would get so strongly emotionally attached. Yes, she use to have some feelings for the sand shinobi, but it eventually faded once she realized how incredibly attractive Kakashi was. Or how even after everyone parted ways to train, he was always the one there for her.

Gaara knew all of this, a month after their fling began. Sakura had been honest and told him that she had developed emotions for her former sensei. He was able to see the uncertainty in her eyes and had encouraged her to grow some balls and tell Kakashi just how she felt. But of course, Sakura couldn't do it. What's more was that Gaara had been so motivating that she never noticed that the Kazekage was more than physically attracted to her.

"I do have a choice right? I mean, it's a no either way. I am pregnant with Kakashi's child," Sakura looked at Tsunade with hopeful yet angry eyes. She had every right to refuse the man even if they did have a past relationship. I was just a fling that lasted longer than the normal, but it was still just a fling.

"Of course. I won't take away that right Sakura. It is my duty to protect this village and its citizens, but I merely said that to serve as a warning," Tsunade moved to sit at the chair that was by the foot of Sakura's bed. "Gaara is as possessive as they can get. He will do everything in his power to take what he believes is rightfully his." She didn't miss the shudder than rippled through Sakura's petite form. "Get some rest Sakura. It's going to be a long nine months."

* * *

Kakashi walked towards his apartment complex, his eyes scanning the words of the orange book that was currently the only thing keeping him from being so irritated. Truth was, it wasn't helping him one bit. Every detail on that single page screamed for him to go sneak into Sakura's window, with hope that the sannin was long gone, and fuck her like the animal her scent was turning him into. But she is pregnant and he couldn't take that risk. Damn stupid kids for putting her and their child's life in danger and not just that but their sex life was on hold.

He didn't bother acknowledging the dog ninja that was leaning against a nearby tree. As well as the Uchiha that was standing on the rooftop, and not to mention the obnoxious blond who was standing in the middle of the street. They knew that he knew that they were there.

"Kakashi," Kiba moved from where he stood and walked towards the copy ninja, Akamaru following behind him. The dog ninja stopped a foot away from Kakashi, his hand moving to scratch the back of his head, unsure of how to saw what he had to say.

Kakashi didn't tear his eyes from the book, but Kiba knew he was listening. "Well? What is it?" he finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, we were looking for you earlier, but we couldn't find you," Kiba let out a sigh. "Kakashi, we were assigned an A-rank mission to trail down some Rogue ninjas currently wreaking havoc in the water country. Shizune filled us in on the details, seeing as the hokage wasn't present. The mission required an immediate response and seeing as you're a former ANBU member, you were chosen to lead the team. Hinata will be joining us in the morning at sunrise, to serve as the medic of the team. It will be the you, me, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata."

Kakashi brought the book down and closed it, placing it in his back pocket afterwards. "Okay, it shouldn't take that long."

Sasuke and Naruto made their way towards the two. The Uchiha was looking away while Naruto found the ground rather interesting at the moment. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi, we're dealing with S-class ninjas, it could take us weeks, maybe even months. From what Shizune told us, it might even take us a year at the most."

* * *

**How was it?**

**Read and Review please:)**

**Thankyou!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Perfect Mix

_I apologize for taking so long to update. I had a writer's block and I'm not even entirely sure about this chapter. But please let me know what you think of it:)_

_I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Chapter 15

When Shizune told them that their mission would take, at the most, a year, she really wasn't kidding, not that Kakashi thought she was. He had too much confidence in his abilities as well as confidence in his team and immediately assumed that the time it would take would be cut in half. Six months was still such a long time to be away from Sakura and their child. His already born child. A year was far too long, but what they did not expect was that it would take longer. Two years and eight months to be exact. Which meant his child, daughter or son, was a little over two years old.

Now they were on their way back to Konoha, and he knew Sakura must be extremely pissed off. He was unable to say goodbye or even tell her that he was assigned an A-rank mission and would be away for quite some time. There were times when he would wonder what his child looks like. His first words, or maybe if he learned how to walk, or if he even knows who his father is. Then he wondered if Sakura had given up on him, or if Gaara somehow got to her, or if she was in a happy relationship with another man. The thought made his blood boil and his vision turn red.

"We should be in the village before sundown at this rate. I can't sniff out any other shinobi or any possible attacks," Kiba turned to his team leader. He knew that Kakashi was constantly thinking about the family he left behind, and he knew this was something he has never dealt with before. It was all new to him; strange waters that he was afraid to swim in. Kiba was a bit nervous. Sakura was a little sister to him, which meant he was technically an uncle now. It would also seem he had another niece or nephew coming.

The time that they spent away from Konoha had given Naruto and Hinata more time to spend together. Too much time together, especially when they would stop by a village or even in the woods when they would camp out at night. It was a good thing that they brought earplugs with them, otherwise they would be traumatized by whatever sounds they made in their tent. The shaking of the ground was enough proof that they went wild and crazy every night that they would have sex. And a few days ago, Hinata had shyly announced that she was pregnant with the future hokage's child.

Really, it wasn't much of a surprise. Sasuke, Kakashi, and himself had even made bets to see when Hinata would finally realize that a distinct chakra was developing inside her womb. Of course, Sasuke had easily detected the small, tiny chakra signature, as did Kakashi. Kiba could smell a different scent that seemed to be attached to his female teammate and he knew then that she was pregnant, Naruto had been far too oblivious and passed out when Hinata announced her pregnancy. Kakashi had won the bet, which meant forty percent of their payment for this particular mission would go to him.

This was another reason why they took their time. Hinata could not possibly fight in her condition and if she ever got hurt or the baby, Naruto would most definitely lose his control over the nine-tailed fox. That and she was also the medic of the group.

"Let's take a break," Kakashi held out a hand to stop them. He could tell Hinata was beginning to grow tired. He vividly remembered when Tsunade had yelled at him for almost having sex with Sakura when her pregnancy was sensitive. That was still such an embarrassing moment for him and was only glad that no one else was around at the time. He only hoped Sakura has not told anyone, especially Ino, about it.

"I'm alright Kakashi-sensei. We can keep going," Hinata knew just how much he longed to see Sakura and his child. She now understood what it feels like to look forward to someone who is still just a stranger.

Kakashi looked over at his team of jounins, who all nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's keep moving."

* * *

Tsunade was frightened, not in the I'm-so-scared kind of way, but in the I-can't-believe-this-is-happening kind of way. She glanced from her grandson to his mother and back. Really, she shouldn't be surprised. Daiki Haruno is the son of the well known copy-ninja, whose name is listed in every bingo book out there, and Sakura Haruno, the best medic of the fire country as well as the apprentice of the fifth hokage/ one of the legendary sannins. But she didn't expect to see the possible abilities of the two year old until maybe around the age of four.

Trying to maintain composure, she watched as Sakura's son walked on the wall, his chakra control almost to perfection. It was amazing, he was still too young, but he was able to master such a technique. "Granny Tsunade look! Look!" he pointed to himself merrily, obviously proud of his new accomplishment. The child is a prodigy. At fourteen months, he was able to speak almost fluently. At sixteen months, he was able to walk without tumbling on the floor and landing on his behind. He easily progressed and was able to read childrens' books without any trouble at all.

"Daiki get down from there!" Sakura watched as her silver-haired and green-eyed son slowly walked down from the wall and back to the floor. She never even attempted to teach him such a technique. He merely watched, in Ino's care, while she trained.

"Sorry mommy," he formed a small pout on his lips and Sakura's eyes softened at the sight. He was so good at manipulating emotions, but Sakura knew he was also genuinely sorry. She couldn't possibly be any happier than she is now with her child. "Mommy I wanna stay with Granny today! Can I?"

Sakura sighed and turned to her former teacher, who still seemed to be surprised by Daiki's new development. "It's alright Sakura. I'll watch over him."

"No sake shishou," the pink-haired kunoichi muttered so only her sensei would hear. For a moment she almost asked if she heard anything from Naruto and the others, but has given up all hope after months of waiting.

Kakashi...he did not even bother to say goodbye to her. She knew such missions couldn't be helped, but he could have spared even just a few seconds to say goodbye. And even after all that, she couldn't move on. They never did break up and her conscience would bother her even if she tried. Even when Gaara would constantly ask her to dinner or send her bouquets of flowers, she kindly refused.

"Behave Daiki. I'll be back as soon as I'm done with my shift at the hospital," Sakura gave her son a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving. After closing the large wooden door behind her, she let out a breath. This was going to be a first for Tsunade, taking care of her two year old son. And she was worried. Her sensei was known as the biggest alcoholic in all of the fire country. Sakura could only hope she would not drink in front of her son.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba ran to the gates of Konoha, clearly missing their home village. It has been so long since they last stepped foot inside, and from what they could see, hardly anything has changed. Kotetsu and Izumo were the shinobi in charge at the gates and were more than happy to welcome the group of jounins. They looked just as they did before and a feeling of nostalgia came over the group. It was good to be home.

"Yo," Kakashi waved a hand at the two jounins, who smiled in return. He was glad to see familiar faces (other than that of Naruto's and the others) once more. Chasing after S-class rogue ninjas wore him out. Almost three years of chasing after those ninjas. It made it even more difficult to track them, especially since they attacked in no particular pattern. To summarize, they were all glad to be home and they were all exhausted.

"This is unexpected. Lady Tsunade was about to send another group of ANBU to search for you guys. She's in her office. She will be expecting your mission report," the two jounins laughed. They would not want to be in Kakashi's shoes right now. A mission report for an almost three year mission would use up god only knows how many pages. Then again, after knowing Kakashi for such a long time, he probably wouldn't even bother with the report.

"Grandma Tsunade must be so old by now!" Naruto exclaimed in the background.

"Naruto-kun! It's only been two years," Hinata followed after in her soft voice.

"Hn," Sasuke, of course.

"Let's get going Kakashi! I want to get home and get some sleep!" Kiba yelled, who was already on the rooftops, making his way to the tower.

It did not take long for the group of shinobi to get to the Hokage tower. After all that time chasing after S-class ninjas, they have improved in their skills, particularly their speed. Another thing that Naruto could boast about, but with Sasuke there, he was limited to that right. Kakashi knocked on the door, and entered after a muffled "Come in," from the hokage.

She looked just as she did before, and was seated behind her desk with a rather frustrated look on her face. Her palm covered half her face and it was obvious she was trying extremely hard not to be pissed off. Maybe it was a bad time, but it was a little too late to back out. The group suddenly became nervous. Dealing with an ill-tempered Tsunade was not something they looked forward to on their first day back.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata," she let out a deep breath, "It's good to have you back safe and alive. I assume your mission was a success?" She shot a glare at the group, "We would have known sooner had you sent a message or constantly updated us on your whereabouts."

"I apologize, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi's face remained stoic, "we were dealing with S-class criminals. A message would give away our position and we just could not risk it, especially in Hinata's condition."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Now that she paid close attention to the chakra signatures, she could feel another distinct chakra from Hinata's womb. That and the one hiding under her desk. Sakura's son was even an expert at concealing his chakra. That boy never fails to amaze her. It reminded her of Naruto in a way. "I see-"

There was a small knock on the door, causing everyone to turn. Shizune's head peeked into the room, "My Lady, Ino's here to pick up Daiki."

Tsunade sighed, "Very well," she looked down her desk, where he was hiding and picked him up. The group of jounin were frozen and surprised as they watched the hokage carry a small boy with strikingly familiar silver hair and green eyes towards the door. "Time to go Daiki."

"But mommy said she was picking me up," the little boy frowned. "Okay. Bye bye granny." He gave Tsunade a quick peck on the cheek before she handed him to Shizune. "Bye bye!" The godaime let out a soft chuckle and quickly composed herself before turning to the more important matters.

"Sakura's kid?" Kiba was the first to ask the question. He didn't know what to feel. The boy was already so grown up. He was the perfect combination of Kakashi and Sakura.

"Kakashi's kid." Sasuke's was more of a statement than a question. He knew there was something off in the air, a small and yet powerful chakra was present, but he assumed it was just the hokage. He wondered what changes Sakura might have. If her body changed within those eight months before, then she must have changed even more now.

Naruto could only blink in surprised. "Holy hell!" He was not exactly sure how to react, especially after taking in the appearance of Kakashi and Sakura's kid. The only thing Sakura like about the child were his eyes, other than that everything else seemed to be...Kakashi's. "Kakashi-sensei, what the hell do you look like under that mask?!" His eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Naruto! Calm yourself! That is completely irrelevant to the matter at hand." Tsunade gave the blonde a quick glare before snapping her gaze at the copy ninja, who seemed to be frozen in place. "Get a grip Kakashi! Yes, Daiki is your child, you will have plenty of time to bond with him afterwards."

* * *

Sakura held her son closer to her, her eyes filled with care and unconditional love. He was sleeping soundly in her arms clearly tired after talking about his adventures for the day. He was still so small and fragile, and yet, his knowledge only expands with each passing day. She was more than happy that not once did he go outside of Konoha's walls. Had anyone known that he is Kakashi's child, she was sure his life would be endangered.

The boy in her arms stirred awake, "Mommy, I saw daddy today."

* * *

**REview please!**

**Thankyou!:)**


End file.
